When A Lady Misbehaves
by copywritten
Summary: Elena Gilbert is tired of coloring inside the lines of etiquette.Tired of being daddy's perfect little good girl. In a last ditch effort to finally shed her good girl image, she finds herself looking to get rid of her virginity with a one-night stand. And cool& aloof Damon is a perfect choice. But what happens when she breaks the rules& falls for him. Will he return her feelings?
1. The Lady

_So I should be totally studying for my midterms right now but I just couldn't seem to focus. I decided to write the first thing that came to my mind and this was it. I don't have a clue where this is going but if you guys really like it and review it I'll keep it. Also for the readers of Rebel With A Cause don't fret I have an update for that story coming up very soon._

* * *

_**When a Lady Misbehaves**_

_**Prologue**_

_Why do the bad things always feel so good? From an early age with the right upbringing decorum and moral-fiber are principles that are instilled into you. You also learn to establish what's right and what's wrong and you firmly ascertain the distinction between the two._

_You're almost always expected to have the strength to do what is consistent with your values and principles in a difficult situation. Being a person of influence is even worst because you're held to higher moral standards._

_A lady of title must always smile, be polite, act like a lady and above all one must behave. But what if one day you got a taste of what it was like to walk on the wild side? What it was like to be bad? And despite your best efforts to be the good little girl you promised Daddy you'd be you found that you were contradicting yourself and misbehaving again? That was exactly Elena Gilbert's current thoughts and struggle and it had all began seven months ago._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**7 months earlier**_

"_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Elena Gilbert was _exhausted _with being a good girl. The role of a good girl was so customary to her every day routines that it seemed as if she were constantly auditioning her life for new parts but had been typecast in it and could not break character. Tonight though, the world was her stage and she would act however she wanted to. She was going to take a walk on the wild side. She was going to lose her _virginity _and Caroline Forbes was going to help her do it.

"Yum-my what about him?" The blonde-haired green-eyed Caroline asked, pointing out a random tall dark-haired stranger across the room.

_Who Mr. Sensitive? He totally seems like the type to call you nonstop after sex, pass. _Elena thought wryly to herself.

"Yeah uh no he's totally not my type" Elena negated, visibly cringing at the thought of losing her virginity to that guy.

" _Seriously _E-l-e-na that's the point of this whole thing, you know do it with a guy you won't feel compelled to speak to ever again after tonight" Caroline countered acerbically, she was definitely getting tired of trying to help the picky Elena find a guy. She had pointed out nearly twenty guys but none were up to snuff for princess Elena.

"I know but that still doesn't mean I'm about to jump into bed with just anyone" Elena berated the impatient blonde, gripping the white Styrofoam cup in her hand in annoyance.

Sighing resignedly, Elena gazed around the party taking in her surroundings. The house in which the party was being hosted was relatively huge. However despite its colossal size it seemed to have shrunk down to half its size because it was crammed to the corners with a crowd of teenagers. The party was in full swing as a gaggle of teenagers in varying states of inebriation stood milling around, dancing, and playing beer pong. It was an impromptu party that had been thrown by Elena's classmate Tyler Lockwood as a sort of respite for the SATS that the senior class had recently taken that Friday. The various happy, drunken, and near-nude teenagers gave testament to the relief they all felt at being done with the grueling tests.

"Oh my god is that Anna? She's totally topless" Caroline gasped in a shocked tone at her classmate who was walking outside with no shirt or bra on. Elena's face turned crimson as she gazed at the shirtless brunette outside. In her house open nudity was certainly a taboo thing and if she ever _dared_ to do anything remotely close to what the drunk brunette was doing her father would probably drop her off at the nearest convent.

It was a crazy party and the exact type of party Elena had spent her 18 years of life avoiding. Not like she would've been able to go anyway if she wanted to, which she hadn't _ever wanted to_.

The only reason she was even at this party was because of her father. He was the sole reason she had set out to debase herself, him and his negligent and overbearing ways.

Grayson Gilbert the mayor of Mystic Falls, "doting" father and golf-playing extraordinaire had pissed her off for the last time. Fury wasn't an unknown or rare emotion she felt when it came to her father. In fact it was all too familiar. Elena had grown accustomed to being angry with her father because loving him and being mad at him kind of went hand in hand. Because she hated that she loved him. Grayson was a hard man with a steely persona. He expected nothing but the best from the people who surrounded him and he left no room for human error. He was gruff and rarely if ever showed any form of human emotion. Elena had been convinced as a child that he was some form of a robot given his extreme staidness.

Over the years he had constantly reamed her out, criticized her and harped over everything she did, earning him her grudging resentment. She had wanted to love her father unconditionally because that's what girls did right? They adored their fathers and in return their fathers spoiled them and gave them whatever they wanted. Grayson wasn't like that though. He was always busy and always getting swept up in an endless amount of soirees, charity functions and political events. Other than when he was criticizing her about something he never spoke to her beyond polite and stilted conversation. Elena doubted that he even knew anything about her other than her name and birthday, and most days she wasn't even so sure of that. It was almost like he barely even knew she existed. She was hardly a blip on his radar, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She wanted him to notice her and be proud of her.

She wanted him to realize that she had 4.0 GPA and that she was the top of her class. That all the money he had spent on her etiquette lessons had paid off because she was the epitome of a proper lady. That she didn't drink or do drugs. And that just yesterday she had gotten her early acceptance letter from Harvard. A school in which he had constantly drilled into her was the only school acceptable for her to go to.

She had been so excited to tell him all about it and practically pleaded and coerced him into agreeing to let her cook a family dinner for him, her mother and herself.

She had waited earlier tonight with baited breath for him to come walking through the door so that she could give him the good news. But as the candles that adorned the table slowly burned down the wick it had also burned away her excitement and naivety. Her mother, a quiet and passive woman, had looked at her pitifully across the dinner table feeling sorry for her because she knew. She knew that Grayson wasn't coming. Elena had sat crying at the dinner table her feelings towards her father growing cold along with the food on the table.

It was right then and there that she had made a rash decision to rebel against her father. If she couldn't get his attention by adhering to the rules then maybe she could get it by breaking them. Running into her room she had impulsively called the towns "screw up" Caroline Forbes taking the talkative blonde up on her earlier offer to go to Tyler's party with her. Which in her opinion was an incredibly desperate move, given her obvious aversion to the mouthy blonde.

Elena had always pretty much disliked Caroline. So going anywhere with her had always been on her invisible list of "Things Elena would never do".

Caroline Forbes was beautiful, opinionated and reckless, so reckless in fact that her last random acts of crazy had landed her a tough stint in rehab. Caroline did what she wanted with whom she wanted whenever she wanted. It was for that exact reason that Elena resented her. Governed by a world of stiff rules Elena couldn't even begin to imagine doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. Elena was completely and absolutely jealous of Caroline's freedom. But despite her feelings of envy she knew that the perfect person to help her piss her father off would be Caroline.

Once her father got wind of her hanging out with Caroline he would be furious.

"_Hel-lo earth to Elena" _Caroline said interrupting Elena's thoughts and waving her hand in front of the scowling brunettes face to get her attention.

"I'm sorry I'm totally zoning out what's up?"

"What about him right there? He looks. _Equipped" _Caroline giggled, the tip of her pink tongue darting out her mouth to lick her lips. Elena 's brown eyes warily followed Caroline's gaze over to Tyler Lockwood, the walking, talking, idiot with no redeemable qualities except for his abs.

"_Seriously _Caroline that's Tyler, he's the one throwing this party and just about the biggest ass you'll ever meet" Elena scoffed. Caroline stared at the pretty brunette genuinely nonplussed for a second. In all the time she had known the uptight virginal Elena she'd absolutely never heard her swear or use foul language.

"No correction he _has_ a nice ass " Caroline replied staring at the dark-haired jock across the room admiringly.

" Well then I guess his appeal is subjective, that'd be a _no_ for me "

"He'd definitely be a yes for me " Caroline retorted, her hot eyes following his every movement. Elena was beginning to get on her last nerves, and with each passing second she was clearly remembering why she never hung out with the little prima donna. The girl just did not know how to have a good time. And Caroline _loved_ having a good time.

Getting equally as aggravated with Caroline and tired of listening to her sing Tyler's praises, Elena knew it was time to give the blonde her walking papers.

"Then stop drooling over him and go after him," Elena laughed gesturing towards Tyler.

Caroline visibly perked up at Elena's words "Seriously? I mean not that I don't wanna help you or anything but-

"Caroline_ go_ I'm fine " Elena pressed firmly, motioning towards Tyler once again.

Caroline shot her acquaintance one last look of uncertainty before ambling after her coveted jock.

Elena downed the contents of the white foam cup she was holding and laughed humorlessly. She totally sucked at being bad and spontaneous.

_This Is great just great I've been here for nearly three hours and I still can't manage to find a guy to sleep with. _She mused. And now Caroline had left her to figure out the situation all by herself. Well to be honest it wasn't like Caroline was renowned for being considerate so she couldn't really be upset with her.

Perhaps she should just throw in the towel and admit defeat besides deciding to lose her virginity out of anger towards her father probably wasn't her finest hour. But then again she just _couldn't_ she had come here tonight to make a point and so that she could finally rid herself of the good girl moniker and she wasn't leaving until she did. She was going to find someone and she was going to do it all by herself. Before she left this party she was going to find someone to take her virginity there just wasn't any other way.

* * *

_I _**really**_ hope you guys enjoyed that. This story was totally a spur of the moment type of thing. Please be kind and review the more responses the better :) I love hearing your feedback._

***This chapter has been modified from its original material. **


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two**

**The Meeting**

**It had to be _him_ it had to be Damon fucking Salvatore.-**

Thoughts of Elena Gilbert

* * *

"You mean Elena Gilbert_ right_?"

At the sound of her name Elena immediately stopped sipping the drink in her hand. She swallowed the mouthful of cold frothy beer that had been sitting dormant in her mouth and angled her head in the direction of the voices attempting to listen in more closely to the girls who were discussing her. Amid the titters of laughter her heart instantly lurched and her mouth went dry.

_Were they making fun of her?_

The voices continued, and she pressed her back further into the tree she had been leaning against as if she could somehow disappear into the oak.

"Yeah her, Did you see that ugly ass bright yellow dress she's wearing

I nearly went blind looking at it" The voice that ridiculed her laced with rancor. The girl's friends burst into a series of guffaws and chuckles.

Elena recognized her voice. It was Vicki Donovan one of her drugged up classmates from school.

_Vicki was being a bitch! Or was she simply just telling the truth?_

Elena self-consciously glanced down at herself, quickly assessing. The sunflower yellow halter dress she had donned for the night clung to her curves and had blue-gray flowers on it. Her mahogany brown hair was twisted into a messy bun at the top of her head with a few errant tendrils hanging down around her heart shaped face. She wore simple diamond studded earrings that had a blue-gray cast to them, a matching ring, a silver clutch purse, and her silver Giuseppe sandals. She didn't see anything wrong with what she had on.

"Like what is she even doing here, she's totally killing my buzz" Vicki's friend conceded.

The voices grew closer to her causing Elena to quickly move from her spot in front of the tree to behind it so that it hid her from the gossiping girls. She was grateful for the green fronds surrounding the tree that help to conceal her from seeing eyes.

They strolled past the tree laughing and cracking jokes about some more of the girls that had attended the party tonight. When they were finally far away from where she sat crouched down in the bushes she rapidly blinked back the tears that were threatening to come.

_She was a joke to everyone. Every one hated her even her own father. _The hollow ache that seemed to be permanently etched in her heart grew even heavier as the insecurity and anguish swept over her.

"I take it you're hiding from someone" A deep male voice chuckled from behind her pulling her out of her sad reverie.

His amused words weren't really a question it was more of a sarcastic statement. Which was exactly the reason why Elena didn't initially feel compelled to answer it as she stood up to turn and face the random voice.

He was leaning lazily against the brick wall of the house with his back and one leg kicked up behind him. He wore dark blue jeans, a black hoody underneath an open leather black jacket, and his features were blanketed by the hoody that covered everything except for his nose, lips, and the dark stubble shading his strong jawline.

Elena wasn't sure if it was the obscurity of his facial features or the disgusting unlit cigarette that dangled loosely between his lips but whatever it was it made her instantly dislike him. And it made her scared of him. She suddenly became painfully aware of how well they were hidden in the bushes and shadows away from everyone. It was the perfect setting for a kidnapping or a rape. She silently conjured up all type of scenarios in her overactive imagination.

"It's really none of your business" She finally responded. She had decided that if he were crazy it'd probably be best to not awaken a sleeping beast.

"Doesn't matter" He replied uninterestedly with a shrug of his brawny shoulders. Elena's face darkened with a scowl in response to his indifferent tone.

"Hey you got a light?" He queried in that same indolent tone that she was fast beginning to resent. It was a tone that clearly conveyed that he didn't care for anyone or anything. That nothing mattered to him.

"Do I look like I have a light?" Elena responded sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. She wanted the pesky creepy stranger to stop talking to her. _But then why was she still standing here? _

"Hmph" He merely grunted his response before chuckling softly " Na I guess you don't _princess" He_ rejoined in an equally sardonic tone before walking away from her and back towards the party.

Elena huffed indignantly at the princess insult. Who did this guy think he was? From the moment she had spotted his black scuffed up boots she had instantly dismissed him as a nobody and yet he thought himself on equal footing with her enough to not only attempt to converse with her but insult her.

_Didn't he know that she was the mayor's daughter? _She thought snobbishly.

Incensed at her acrid encounter with the guy and Vicki and her cronies talking shit about her Elena stalked over to the beer keg and refilled her cup.

She couldn't help but angrily replay Vicki and the stranger's short but offensive words. Their words were like a stuck recording in her mind playing over and over stabbing deeper and deeper at her invisible wounds every time she thought about them.

Being the mayor's daughter she wasn't usually subjected to open censure. Her father was usually the one who criticized her and she could handle that but _this. _These open displays of dislike that were directed at her were almost too much to bear. The bitter pill of rejection was a hard one to swallow for Elena and it made her want to cry.

She was used to people kissing her ass and sucking up to her because her father was the mayor.

Consuming the beer in her cup in one fluid motion she tried to shake off the anger and feelings of inadequacy that had overcome her. As the amber brown alcohol burned a path straight down to Elena's stomach she couldn't help but giggle at the tingling feelings that were already coming over her. She wasn't a drinker. Tonight was her first time consuming alcohol and she was quickly getting drunk.

She liked the feeling though, the more the tingles came the less it hurt to think about other things.

Her vision clouding slightly she exhaled a sigh of appreciation for the sprawling green lawns of the back yard that loomed before her and seemed to stretch on forever. She especially liked the party globe strings of light that decorated the inside and outside of the house, the trees, bushes, and tables that housed the alcohol. Her favorite part of the extravagant party though was the silver and red decorated stage that chandeliers hung from and wisps of smoke emanated from. The wisps of smoke coming from the fog machines on the stage. The party was so nice that not even the large crowd of boisterous drunk people could manage to irritate her.

Maybe it was the effects of the liquor or maybe it was the balmy breeze that tickled Elena's face but whatever it was she couldn't help but laugh and raise her beer bottle in the air in appreciation for the party and good music.

The live-band that had been playing for the past three hours suddenly stopped its performance slightly ruining her buzz. She wasn't the only one bothered though because the crowd groaned and protested the abrupt ending of the music.

"I'm sorry folks but that's our time," The lead singer announced with a contrite smile walking down from the stage.

"Hey come back asshole! What happened to the music?" A drunken slur was yelled from somewhere in the throng of people standing outside in the spacious backyard.

"Yeah ASSHOLE!" Elena yelled drunkenly blushing even as the words left her mouth. She never used foul language. It felt damn good though.

At the swarm of loud objections a cute blonde jock named Matt Donovan quickly walked up onto the stage and stood up to the microphone.

"Ok, Ok, everyone calm down! The next band coming up is one of the hottest upcoming bands in Virginia; I'd to introduce to you last but not least _The Color Green"_

Elena nearly convulsed with shock as she watched the mysterious hoody guy stroll onto the stage accompanied by his band. The asshole still had his hoody on blocking out his face from the rest of the world.

It took little time at all for the band to set up and began strumming on their guitars and banging away at their drums. The hooded stranger took to the microphone and began crooning out a hypnotizing song.

_Saw you standing across the room__  
__I find my way to your heart__  
__Couldn't speak, I couldn't move__  
__I find my way to your heart__Till it's you and me__  
__I've seen your eyes before__  
__And it's you and me__  
__I don't want anything more_

Despite her best efforts not to Elena found herself swaying to the music as the beat picked up. The jerk had talent. His voice was amazing.

_Well I guess you'd have to be talented or something similar to be that much of a cocky asshole. _Elena reasoned.

All of the girls in the crowd seemed to be crowding around the stage struggling for the optimum space near the stage. Elena thought their actions were odd.

_What the hell?_

"Chicks" A male voice laughed rancorously.

" They fucking _love_ this guy" He continued his gripe from behind her.

Elena's interested was sparked.

"That's Damon Salvatore he's _the shit_ all the guys totally want to be him and all the girls want to fuck him, me included" She heard a girl explain with a sly laugh from somewhere nearby in the crowd of people.

_Ok seriously who the fuck was Damon Salvatore? _Elena thought irritably in just under a minute she'd heard two different people bragging and complaining about him. How was it that Elena didn't know who he was?

"Yeah that's Damon, he goes to my brother's college he's so hot " She heard yet another female from somewhere in the crowd talking about this Damon guy. Elena in her inebriated state seriously felt like the computer that was her brain was about to crash from all the information being uploaded to it.

_Damon's hot. Damon's in college, which is why I never heard of him, Damon's the sun moon and stars, who cares? _Elena mentally groused tired of the rampant gossip about Damon. She had actually met Damon and she hadn't been impressed _AT ALL_.

"That's my time thanks guys, " The guy Damon declared minutes later before taking off his hoody and lazily tousling his hair while beaming a smile into the crowd. Elena immediately wanted to retract her thought about not being impressed as she gazed at his face.

For one second time stood still. Elena's heart stopped. She was sure her breath suspended in the air. The heavens opened up. Somewhere off in the distance the angels sung. And in that moment Elena knew that god had to have been a woman because a face like Damon Salvatore's wasn't created on accident. It was a face that easily made a Michelangelo statue look like a Picasso gone wrong in comparison, a face that had surely been kissed by an angel while in the womb, and a face that Elena never wanted to stop looking at.

His dark brown hair was messy and totally perfect in its disheveled state only serving to further add to his appeal. His winged brows were dark as well, slightly thick and had a slight natural arch to them. His eyes were bright and seemingly blue but hard to discern in the dimly lit backyard. His high cheekbones that dimpled with his smile were sheer perfection. And his pink lips seemed to be permanently formed into the shape of a kiss, _God how Elena wanted to kiss those lips. _Those perfect pink inviting lips.

It had to be _him_ it had to be Damon fucking Salvatore. He had to be the one she lost her virginity to tonight. It was probably going to be difficult since she had been such a complete bitch to him. And since he seemed to have a hoard of groupies clamoring for his undivided attention but she had to make it work somehow. She was totally and completely smitten and like many other girls her age she had fallen hard at the sight of a pretty face.

Elena would love to believe she was above all the silliness that came with her age but right here and right now proved that she was still just a hot-blooded 18-year-old girl.

As he walked off the stage and moseyed into the crowd she found herself following after him. She wasn't the only one though. She saw a gaggle of girls stalking after him too. She had to do something and fast. She had to find a way to stand out and make him notice her _again_.

* * *

**Lol isn't Elena just a snobby little thing?**


	3. The Agreement

**Chapter Three**

**The Agreement**

**_Laugh now but I'm going home with him Bitches-_  
**

_Elena gilbert_

* * *

Elena couldn't breathe. She stood stolidly embedded in her spot on the grass watching him and the girls that were just a few feet away from her. Her breathing ebbed with each passing second and she swore she could feel her courage declining along with her breath. Yet despite her labored breathing she could not seem to pry her transfixed gaze away from him.

Her eyes were riveted on him like she was the stalker and he was the prey and she stood fluidly motionless biding her time until the right moment to strike. Timing was everything. And so she continued to watch the passel of girls that stood around him laughing and clinging to his every word waiting for her moment. As she waited she couldn't help but admire the way he looked.

He was in his infamous stance, leaning lazily against the oak tree with one leg kicked up behind him and smoking idly on a cigarette. His soft dark brown hair tousled and lifted away from his face as the wind blew on it softly and she couldn't help but yearn to fix it back in its place.

The more she watched him the more her nerves grew and she knew she had to do something soon before she lost her will to execute her plan. At the troublesome thought she immediately galvanized into action and walked over to the circle of girls that surrounded him.

"You were amazing out there Damon" She smiled tremulously her heart beating so fast that she prayed no one could hear its discordant melody.

His blue eyes scanned the span of the crowd seeking out the voice that had addressed and complimented him. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on Elena. Recognition lit in his blue eyes and he couldn't help but slit them automatically as he remembered his earlier encounter with her. _She had been such a bitch earlier._

Damon instantly recalled him and the girl's earlier conversation when he had simply asked her for a light and she had snootily responded that she didn't have one. He couldn't forget the way her little supercilious nose had been stuck up in the air at him or the way her brown eyes critically assessed him before finding him unworthy. It hadn't bothered him though. He was used to her kind. Damon had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks and it was a stigma that no one ever let him forget about. He was constantly reminded of his misfortune and constantly referred to as trailer park trash. Rich Bitches like the girl that stood in front him couldn't penetrate his thick layer of skin anymore because he just didn't give a damn.

"Thanks" His snapping blue eyes perused Elena caustically along with the short brittle reply he gave her.

He wasn't _interested_ in anything she had to say and to demonstrate his conviction he blew a wispy cloud of smoke in the direction of her face before returning to his conversation with the hot redhead beside him.

Waving the smoke away and coughing fitfully against the cloud of tobacco Elena frowned at his rebuff. The girls around her sniggered at Damon's blatant rejection and cast her scornful and pitying looks.

Elena clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes at the girls who were giving her disdainful looks.

_Laugh now but I'm going home with him bitches _Elena told herself.

It may have been easier to convince herself that she would be the one taking him home if the petite short curly redheaded girl with the big green eyes would stop touching him and rubbing up against him. But the girl was clearly on a roll and had no intentions of stopping any time soon. Elena recognized the girl as competition because the girl was _definitely _the easy type. She was also the type of girl who offered herself as casually as a person would offer a stick of gum.

The girl's bright red orange hair cascaded wildly down her back curling at the ends ever so slightly. She wore a tight black sleeveless dress that strained against her d-cup sized breasts making it look like her breast were about to spill out of her top. The length of the dress stopped right below the top of her thighs and if she weren't careful her underwear would definitely flash someone _if she were wearing any_. Her outfit was trashy and left so little to the imagination that she may as well have shirked the notion of clothes altogether and just came out the house naked.

Elena _hated_ when girls dressed like the girl in front of her, it was just so tasteless and tacky. To further add insult to the injury the girl's green eyes were lined heavily with black kohl in an attempt to make her eyes look exotic and catlike but instead the black mascara just contrasted too harshly against her fair skin. Her lips were the darkest shade of red. And all together the girl just looked a tacky hot mess and Elena could scarcely believe that Damon would go for a girl of such low caliber especially when he could've had any girl he wanted. He could even have her. But instead he wanted to traipse with the tramp.

"Damon!" The girl let out a peal of high-pitched giggles that sounded like it was full of helium. The girl kept shrieking with laughter as she playfully hit Damon's shoulder pretending to be offended at whatever he kept whispering to her. And in response to their shameless flirting jealously reared its ugly head for Elena.

Elena was so jealous she could barely breathe. Her throat had tightened, her hands were shaking from anger and the world around her had disappeared completely except for Damon and red.

She wanted to wring the pale column of the girl's neck. She wanted to slap Damon. She wanted to know what was so great about the girl that Damon had chosen her instead. She wanted to yell. She wanted to cry. But most of all she just wanted Damon to notice her. She had to get him to notice her because she wasn't leaving here without him.

A renewed sense of courage coursed through Elena and she knew she had to do something drastic to stake her claim. She wasn't about to fight because violence was never the answer and it was just down right animalistic. And she wasn't going to give Damon another opportunity to turn her down. _So what was she going to do?_

_What could she say or do that was guaranteed to ensnare his attention?_

Spurring into action Elena pushed roughly past the circle of girls that surrounded him and walked right up to him.

The redhead instinctively sidled closer to Damon and wound her arm around his possessively as she glared at Elena's sudden intrusion.

Damon on the other hand simply glowered at Elena as a muscle in his jaw flexed from how hard he was clenching it.

"Can I help you" The redheads voice dripped with sarcasm and contempt as she clutched Damon tighter.

"I highly doubt it" Elena rejoined sardonically scrunching her face up and cocking her head to the side challengingly at the girl.

"What's up princess you slumming it or something?" Damon's blue eyes rose fractionally as he sneered down at Elena.

"If you're mad at me Damon you need to get over it "

"Oh I'm over it"

"Do you know her or something?" The redhead couldn't resist the urge to snap impatiently. She wasn't at all happy about the interference.

"Yeah I'm his girlfriend and you are?" The lie rolled off of Elena's tongue easily as she scowled at the girl disdainfully.

"What!" Damon's brows shot up in genuine shock as he struggled to process the crazy claim Elena had just made.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend" The redhead queried sourly her glance darting back and forth between the frowning Elena and the confused Damon.

"I don't! She's clearly delusional!"

"You're an ass!" Elena hissed hitting him hard on his shoulder blade.

"And you're psychotic _who are you " _Damon cried.

"There you go, pretending again Damon. Pretending not to feel. You're so close don't give up" Elena grabbed his shoulder reassuringly and gave it a soothing squeeze as she smiled at him.

"Look I don't know who this is," Damon told the redhead pointing to Elena.

"But whoever she is she's obviously certifiable don't believe a word-

"Certifiable Damon? Really. Nice. How could you say something like that about me? The mother of your child

"THE MOTHER OF MY WHAT!" Damon's incensed voice thundered with astonishment causing various people to look over at the spectacle they were quickly creating.

"You asshole you said you didn't any kids" The red heads eyes glittered with anger as she fixed a stanch glare of contempt on Damon.

"Well he definitely lied to you then! I'm 2 months pregnant!" Elena almost laughed at the ridiculous Maury-esque lies she was spewing out but she kept her composure.

"What an asshole"

"Wow what a dick"

"OH NO HE DID NOT"

"You don't need him girl!"

Random voices yelled out from the crowd that was now standing around them watching the show with keen interest and hoping for a fight. Some of the people that stood around avidly watching even had their phones out recording the debacle so that they could upload it to YouTube later on.

"She's lying. I've never even met her before tonight!" Damon protested angrily speaking out to the angry mob that seemed like they were ready to lynch him at any moment.

"How many weeks did you say you were again?" The redhead glanced at Elena suspiciously she wasn't entirely convinced that the prudish little brunette was telling the truth. Damon seemed sincere in his conviction and his act was unwavering. _Maybe the brunette was really crazy?_

"She's not pregnant! She's a crazy lying bitch is what she is" Damon spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm 3 months" Elena replied quickly and instantly regretted her words_. Shit _she had just got caught up in a lie.

"Exactly! You just said you were 2 months at first now all of a sudden you're 3 months, which one is it?" Damon barked.

"Wow you're pathetic what type of person makes up a lie about a total stranger like that?" Red snarled derisively.

"_Wow _you're transparent what type of slut comes out of the house wearing a dress up to their stomach, Whore much?" Elena retorted.

Elena barely had time to bask in the words of her clever little comeback before she felt a stinging slap whip across her cheek.

She was shocked. And even as she saw the redhead moving to hit her again she could barely believe that she had been struck. No one had ever hit Elena in her entire life.

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT!" The bloodthirsty crowd chanted as the swarm of people edged closer to the scene trying to get the best possible view of the girl fight unfolding in front of them.

Elena was too sluggish and her reactions too slow to dodge the second slap that lashed across her cheek. Her hand quickly flew to the spot where she had been hit and massaged her cheek in an attempt to alleviate the sting.

"You bitch!" The redhead screamed lunging at her again but this time Elena was prepared for the attack and she easily sidestepped it.

"Look I don't wanna fight you " Elena held up her hands in an attempt to placate the girls volatile temper. It was no use though the girl just kept coming at her.

Closing her eyes and screaming Elena started wind milling and flailing her arms wildly praying that one of her balled up fists would eventually hit its intended target.

_She didn't know what the hell she was doing and it obviously showed._

Elena felt her fist connect with the girls face and she opened her eyes to rain more blows onto the girl's cheek.

She had the temporary advantage in the fight until the girl dug her fingers into Elena's hair yanking hard at it.

She was pulling her hair so hard that tears formed in Elena's brown eyes and she felt the hair wrapper that had been holding her ponytail intact suddenly snap.

Mahogany brown tendrils flew everywhere and cascaded down around Elena's face as the girl continued to pull at it. The pain was obliterating and Elena nearly lost the fight in her at the feel of it.

" Let go of me!" Elena grunted trying to escape the mind-shattering pain that the girl was creating.

The redhead didn't comply though she just tugged harder at it.

Screaming infuriately Elena grabbed tufts of the girls long red hair and wrapped it around her fist before grabbing it and yanking as hard as she possibly could, the girl yelped. She used her free hand to slap the girls face.

Elena's barrage of blows was interceded when she felt someone's arms wrap around her midsection and lift her up and away from the fight.

Elena held onto the girl's hair still while she proceeded to kick the girl in the face from her raised spot in the air.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Damon yelled repeatedly in her ear squeezing her tightly to get her to cease her erratic movements.

"She started it!" Elena hissed furiously but let go of the girl's hair and stilled in Damon's arms. He was holding her so closely and tightly that she could smell the tantalizing aroma of cologne that seeped from his skin and clothes.

The redhead clumsily wobbled from the ground to her feet as she glowered at Elena. Her hair and body were sore from the fight and despite the ire she still felt she walked in the opposite direction of where Elena was standing.

"I'm fine. Can you put me down now?"

"You sure?" He murmured softly against her ear the wind from his breath causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"I'm fine" Elena affirmed trying to salve the erratic beating of her heart so that his arms that were wrapped tightly around her wouldn't feel the way she reacted to him. He made her so nervous.

Damon gently placed the 5'6 girl in his arms on her feet but didn't remove his arms from around her immediately.

She was so soft and warm in his arms and the alluring scent of her Victoria Secret's pure seduction drowned his sense of smell and made him want to bury his nose in her soft hair. Hair that stood up and was splayed wildly all over her head from the fight.

Damon reluctantly let her go and immediately resented the loss of body contact.

"You're hurt," He whispered compassionately. His face was full of concern as he pushed back a few tendrils of brown hair that clung to her forehead to reveal the bleeding cut on her forehead.

Elena's finger splayed the laceration before she yanked it back to see the crimson stained blood on her fingers.

"It's just a scratch"

"That is not just a _scratch _come on" Damon pulled her by arm guiding her through crowds of people. She stumbled to keep up with his brisk and determined strides.

He led her into the house and up the stairs into the bathroom before kicking the door shut behind them.

"What are you doing. I mean why are you helping after what I just did" Elena quipped warily.

"Getting you a first aid kit princess and I honestly don't know I guess I feel bad for you" Damon rummaged through the cabinets not bothering to spare her a glance in his dogged quest.

"My names not princess it's Elena" She corrected folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like the fact that he pitied her. She wanted his attention but not like this.

"I like princess better" Damon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly slamming the cabinets shut after procuring some peroxide and cotton balls. He smiled at her winsomely before come to stand in front of her.

"Sit" Damon demanded.

Elena's stomach roiled and her heart sped up faster as she nervously complied with his demand. She was so nervous around him and she hated it.

"So what the hell was that all about earlier?" His blue eyes fastened to her angrily and searched her gaze for an answer.

Her brown eyes quickly diverted away from his intense stare as she tried to concentrate on his mouth instead, which was slightly less affecting.

"What do you mean"?

"Don't play dumb Eleanor you know exactly what I mean. That little stunt you pulled outside you know the one that got you your ass kicked".

Elena didn't know which one to be more upset about the fact that he had gotten her name wrong or the fact that he said she got her ass kicked.

"I didn't get my ass kicked, I had her"

"Sure you did Tyson"

Elena sighed exaggeratedly letting out a long breath of irritation. Damon was being insufferable.

"You're annoying "

"And you're a pain in the ass, a_ crazy_ one at that" Damon retorted sarcastically dousing the cotton ball with the peroxide.

"I'm not crazy"

"Sure you're not Ellen"

"It's _Elena_ you asshole" Elena was so riled up that she nearly felt like going for a round two but this time with Damon. He was so frustrating. When he wasn't making her feel as nervous a teenager with a schoolgirl crush he was pissing her off and making her want to throttle him.

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly what I said" Damon smirked pressing the peroxide drenched cotton ball to Elena's gash and dabbing at it gently.

"Exactly what you said what?"

"You're confusing me" Damon laughed and continued to nurse her wounds.

Elena expelled another dramatic breath. "I think you find some form of joy in torturing me," She muttered sarcastically.

"Torturing you? You're the one who lied on me in front of a crowd of people and said I got you pregnant. Btw, that means by the way. - I'd love to know what on earth possessed you to lie like that"

"I know what BTW means smart ass and I'm really sorry about earlier"

"You don't sound real sorry"

"Damon please forgive me. How will I ever sleep at night if you don't?  
"Elena mimicked a high-pitch voice as she clutched at her heart dramatically feigning emotional distress. Damon didn't bother to respond to her ridiculous theatrics and laughed at her instead.

"Is that better?" Elena mumbled.

"Much, you really have a flair for drama don't you?"

"Nope. It sort of just flares up in the presence of assholes."

"Forgive me if I fail to see how _I'm _the asshole when I saved you from a WWE Smack down. Also, you're the one who lied on me. A lie in which you keep conveniently forgetting to explain" Damon rolled his eyes as he patted at the last traces of blood on her wounds.

"What is there to explain" Elena cast her gaze downwards towards the wooden tiles of the bathroom floor. She knew she was being difficult but being snappish and sarcastic was the only thing that kept her from being too nervous.

She felt like she was saying all the wrong things and she didn't begin to know how to say the right things and so her defense mechanism was to just use sarcasm. After all sarcasm was the lowest form of wit. And wit definitely abandoned her every time she spoke to Damon.

"I don't know. -"Damon's voice faltered as he strummed his fingers against his chin, his eyes rolling slightly upwards, his brows furrowing as he pretended to be deep in thought.

"You could probably start by explaining. I don't know. Maybe the reason you lied and said you were pregnant!"

Elena chewed her lower lip nervously avoiding the scorching gaze that was directed at her as she wrung her hands together. She briefly flirted with the idea of telling him the real reason for her ridiculous actions but quickly dispelled the notion.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone" _It was half-true._

"For what? Are you forgetting the fact that you completely blew me off earlier tonight."

"Yeah about that. I'm sorry. I was having a really bad night. I just. I just- I don 't know Damon. I really wanted to talk to you and get to know you" _That was true._

"I'm flattered princess. Really I am. But I'm just not _that_ type of guy" Damon shrugged callously.

"What type of guy?'

"The relationship type of guy. You know the type that talks to you. Takes you out to the movies. Holds your hand, the guy that talks to you on the phone for outrageously long periods of time. I'm not looking to feel every episode of how I met your mother. I don't do love. I don't do relationships. Not with you. Not with anyone." Damon stated firmly twisting the capsule on the peroxide.

Elena's heart dropped at his words. Sure she wasn't expecting him to fall in love with her or anything because this was just supposed to be a one-night thing. Still, that didn't mean she was opposed to the idea of falling in love.

What girl didn't want to fall in love? It was the single most coveted feeling in mankind. Most girls dreamt about. Watched movies about love. Wrote poems and books about it. And Elena was no different. She was in love with the possibility of falling in love. And Damon's words were like splashing cold water in the face of her dreams. They were a cruel hard reality check.

Yet despite the harshness of his words she couldn't begrudge him for telling her the truth. Most guys rarely ever told the truth about their intentions. They would pretend to like a girl right up until they got what they wanted or until they figured out that they wouldn't be getting what they wanted. But at least Damon was being honest with her. And if she were being honest with herself then she'd remember that tonight wasn't about forming a connection or falling in love. Tonight was simply about losing her virginity. And what better guy to lose it to than the one who was completely emotionally unavailable and only wanted empty meaningless sex?

"I'm not looking for anything serious either." Elena responded clutching his hand softly.

Damon gulped against the lump in his throat as he stared down at the inviting brown eyes that peered up at him. She wasn't his type. She was beautiful in a polished way and very prissy. And he preferred his girls sexy and with an edge. But he supposed he could make an exception to his rule just this one night. He'd fuck her just this one night. And it would definitely be only one night because his interest and dalliances with women usually didn't extend past one night.

It was perfect too. Because Damon had already laid all his cards out on the table so he wouldn't have to bother with Eleanor's irritating woman emotions. She knew what to expect through the door.

He'd hit it. And quit it.

"Hey do you wanna get out of here?" Damon flashed Elena a smile turning the charm on full blast. Like most women she cracked under the discharge of his smile.

"I'd love to Damon".

* * *

**Thank you for all your follows, faves, and reviews! You're all amazing.**


	4. The Prelude

**Chapter Four**

**The Prelude**

**_It's all about the buildup- _  
**

_Damon Salvatore_

* * *

**_She was nervous as hell._**

Despite Elena's best intentions, it was growing increasingly difficult for her to stay within the realm of calm. As novel and as rewarding as her actions with Damon had been, she was still Elena Gilbert. The girl who cared too much about what others thought of her. The girl who always did what she was told to do, and the girl who over-analyzed everything. Just as she was analyzing her situation now, examining all the facts and possibilities in her head.

_Is it really smart to lose my virginity on a revenge whim?_

_Can I really go through with this?_

_Am I really the type of person that's capable of meaningless sex?_

_Isn't your first time supposed to special? Do I want mines to be meaningless?_

_My dad would kill me if he found out!_

_I wonder if Caroline even notices I'm gone?_

The loud thoughts of doubt assailed her already clouded mind, leaving her in a state of confusion as she sat on the front hood of Damon's car swinging her legs back and forth aimlessly.

She was quiet as her gaze swept the scenery surrounding her, enjoying it immensely.

They were parked on the side of the road, in the gravel, right in front of the Welcome To Mystic Falls sign. Hidden by the foliage, the tall green trees in the forest, and the dark night air. They didn't mind being concealed though, because for the both of them it was a nice getaway from the constant spotlight in their lives. And for a long stretch of time they both sat in the silence, basking in it. They had driven from the party to this spot thirty minutes ago and had just sat here in companionable silence ever since.

And although she was enjoying the calmness Elena was the first to break the quietude, desperate to distract her train of thought away from the uncertainty and nervousness she felt.

"Its so quiet and peaceful out here. Away from all the noise, all the distractions-

"All the judgments" Damon added bitterly taking a swig from the bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila gripped between his fingers, his blue eyes blurring over slightly.

"And all the people who try to tell you what to do and control your life"

"Well that one I don't agree with. No one controls me or tells me what to do. I do what the fuck I wanna do" Damon slurred crassly, imbibing another long swallow of liquor.

Drunkenly, he moved slightly so that he could lie on his back and against the glass windshield of the car.

Elena released a visible sigh of unhappiness as she turned slightly on the hood of the car to look down into his eyes "Lucky you. I couldn't even imagine a life where I wasn't being told what to do every five seconds" Her eyes watered.

"Who tells you what to do?"

"Mostly my dad. It's like he's always telling me what to do. Like I can't think for myself! And when he's not bossing me around he's ignoring me. It's so frustrating. And then there's my mom, my dad's trophy wife. She always looks perfect, She always dresses perfect and when she speaks its barely above a whisper. She attends all of his galas and functions like a dutiful little wife, and never questions him at all. He talks to her any kind of way and she never stands up for herself. I mean _never_! She has absolutely no backbone. And then _she t_ries to tell me what to do and criticize me like I'll actually listen to her. Why should I respect her if she doesn't even respect herself? They're both a joke! And yet both of them are constantly telling me what to do"

"So then don't listen to them" Damon shrugged nonchalantly, trying to remain indifferent to the tears that were brimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

Elena laughed bitterly shaking her head in objection "It's not that easy they're my parents."

"Yeah but who needs parents? Parents suck" Damon rolled his eyes before taking a long gulp of the tequila. He was using the alcohol, as a much needed buffer against the pain. Liquor helped to cushion the many blows that life dealt to him.

"Here drink this, and lay down maybe you'll see things my way" Damon laughed and stuck his hand up in the air offering Elena the bottle.

Elena hesitantly accepted the bottle and stared at it for a few seconds before taking a big guzzle of it.

The clear liquor was strong and burned a path from her throat straight down to the pit of her stomach and she shuddered against the taste and feel.

"That's disgusting" She choked.

"It's an acquired taste, you get used to it" Damon smiled winsomely up at her as he watched her move to lie down beside him on the windshield.

"So what about your parents?" Elena nestled into her spot gazing up at the black canvas of the sky and marveling at the stars that twinkled in it. A pale quarter moon had risen high above Mystic Falls. But it sailed lazily in and out of thick, scattered clouds, occasionally casting the sky into the darkness.

"What about them?" He shrugged.

"You know? What are they like?"

"My dad bailed on us when I was five so I don't really remember much about him and my moms a fucking alcoholic" His face was impassive and stony as he gazed straight ahead out at the sky, refusing to meet her pitying gaze.

He knew that if he turned his head towards her, he'd see the sympathy in her eyes. It was a look he was used to receiving from people.

It was also the same look his mom had given him when he was a little boy, right after he asked her why him and Stefan didn't have a daddy like all the other little boys at his school. The same look people gave him when they used to notice his dirty threadbare clothes that his mom had bought from the local thrift store. Also the same look the neighbors would give him when they brought over food to his house because he was starving and his mom was missing as usual.

Growing up, his mom always left him and his brother for days whenever she went on an alcohol binge. And at an early age he had been forced to assume the responsibilities of a parent so that he and Stefan were fed, clothed, and clean.

He could remember having to steal soap, food, and whatever he and his brother needed from the grocery store or local Wal-Mart.

He had been sent to numerous juvenile detention centers after getting caught stealing, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had been willing to do whatever was necessary to take care of him and his brother. Even if that meant dabbling in things that were illegal, like running drugs for the local drug dealer.

His childhood had been difficult but he didn't need sympathy, because all of his hardships had made him into the person he was today. His suffering had also introduced him to music, his outlet for all the pain.

"I'm sorry about your parents Damon"

"Don't be. I don't need your pity princess. But I do need a distraction. Will you be my distraction" He nuzzled his face into the crook of her downy neck, his voice whisper soft and beguiling.

She shivered at the tone as a chill shot through her, and stroked his soft brown hair.

"We can be each others distractions, you help me forget and I'll help you," She whispered against his forehead that was burrowed against her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His breath fanned against the skin of her neck, her body trembled with chills from the slight contact.

"Deal. And we can start by getting drunk and doing something crazy!" He rubbed his nose against her neck, relishing in the flowery smell that seeped from her skin.

"Something crazy?" Elena gulped nervously, relieved that he couldn't see the timid expression on her face.

_What was something crazy? _She wondered and silently hoped it was nothing that would get her in more trouble with her father.

"Yeah something wild. Something fun. "

"Like what?"

"I don't know! I don't care as long as it fun. Come on" Damon sat up and hopped down from the car and pulled Elena to join him on the ground.

"Where are we going Damon?"

"You'll see." He answered cryptically before staggering over to the drivers' side and entering the car.

"Damon are you ok to drive? You've had a lot drink"

"It'ssss fine" Damon garbled from the drivers seat, chuckling pointlessly.

As the engine roared to life, Elena cautiously slid into the passenger seat of the Blue Camaro and prayed that Damon wouldn't drive them into the nearest ditch.

She glanced across the seat measuring his foggy blue eyes and silly grin and sighed tentatively.

_God please let us make it to our destination safely, and please don't let it be somewhere too crazy. I really do want to make it to the age of 19 and I don't need to get into any more trouble with father._

Elena silently prayed as Damon took off in a flurry of screeching tires and hysterical giggles.

* * *

_**She was alive!** But not for long, She didn't know which one would kill her first, this heat or her nervousness._

The night air was still and muggy. It was an unbearable heat that seemed to steal all the moisture from Elena's body making each breath more difficult than the last, as she stared out the car window waiting on Damon. Her feet tapped edgily against the floor mat in the car, as she swiveled her head restlessly from side to side searching for him.

_Damn it's hot!_

There was no breeze blowing to cool the sheen of hot sweat that covered her body, but Elena was convinced that even if there were it wouldn't matter anyways. Because although Elena was hot she was too worried about where she was at to really pay too much mind to the heat. Nope, her mind was much more focused on the shabby derelict building that loomed ahead of her advertising its low rates on its dimly lit sign.

She was in the parking lot of a motel. _A motel!_

When Damon had mentioned twenty minutes earlier that he wanted to do something crazy her mind had raced with a number of possibilities, but none had included a motel.

Sure, she knew that was going to lose her virginity at some point tonight but still she had thought she'd have more time to adjust to the idea.

Time however, didn't seem to be on her side and neither did this damn heat.

"We're in room 112" Damon's soft words pulled her from her troubled thoughts, she had been too absorbed in her silent monologue to even see him approach the car.

She instantly tensed, her complexion paling.

He noticed the sudden change in her actions and appearance; she wasn't the confident girl he had met at the party not too along. Instead, she seemed more like a nervous virgin and was tightly coiled like a spring ready to leap at any second.

He hoped she wasn't having any second thoughts. Because despite his initial feelings about her, she wasn't the worst company and he actually kind of liked her. As much as he could like a girl at least, which for him meant that he liked her enough to sleep with her.

"You ok?" He didn't really give a damn whether she was or wasn't but still felt it was polite to ask.

_Shit. He really hoped she didn't have to puke or anything because he had just gotten his car detailed and if she did that also meant no sex._

"I'm fine" Elena gave him a reassuring smile before pulling the door open and stepping out into the arid heat.

Damon exhaled a breath of relief.

"What room did you say we were in again?"

"112. The guy said its up in this area somewhere," He pointed towards the front of the motel.

Quietly, They both trekked the distance from the car to the room.

When they reached the front door of their motel room, Damon swiped the key card against the lock and waited for the little red circle on the lock to turn green.

Because he was drunk, it took him a couple of tries before the lock clicked; he pushed against the door and delved into the darkness of the room. He switched on the lights immediately.

"Not bad" Elena smiled a smile she didn't really feel as she took in the king-sized bed, brown carpet, old television, and the sink area that led to the bathroom.

Damon plopped down into the chair beside the bed and sagged down into it, a smile curving his lips "It'll do". His gaze was searing and fiery as he undressed her with his eyes.

Elena couldn't help but blush as her eyes caught the hidden meaning in his heated blue gaze; it was a look of pure sex.

"It's so hot. Is it hot in here to you?" Elena fanned her face uneasily, glancing around the room to avoid any more of his passionate glances.

"Oh it's very hot" Damon's stare flew over her breasts and trim little waist, his hands aching to explore the length of her fit body.

"I'm serious it's burning up in here"

"I can think of a few ways for us to cool off" Damon smirked meaningfully before standing up to yawn and stretch his long limbs.

"You tired?" Elena attempted small talk to distract his mind away from sex.

"Nope. I could go _all_ night"

"Really? I'm exhausted. I think it's the heat"

"Well lets cool you off" Damon walked over to grab the bottle of Tequila before walking over to Elena and leading her out of the room and into the night air.

_Was he planning on doing it outside? She did not want her first time to be outside! _Elena thought nervously as he lead her to the back of the motel.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as he dragged her to a spot in front of a gate.

"Right over there" He gestured straight ahead with a wicked smile on his features.

Elena looked in front of her and behind the gate to see a crystal blue pool. The pool that was clearly closed due to the locks on it's gated entrance.

"Are you crazy its closed?" She hissed

"Says who" Damon shrugged lazily.

"Says the big sign on the gate!"

"So what! we're guests here. And is that-" Damon pointed towards the sign that said closed on it.

"Anyway to treat a guest? I think not" He smiled before he started to climb the length of the gate, agilely moving up the Iron Gate.

Elena stared warily at his nimble climbing, admiring the way he swiftly scaled the length of the gate but still too nervous to even attempt to follow his lead.

"If we get caught we could get kicked out. I am not climbing _that _gate!"

"Suit yourself princess" Damon shrugged from the top of the gate, before jumping down on the ground and staring at her from the other side of the gate.

He grasped her fingers that were latched into the gate and laced his fingers into hers "Miss me?" He teased.

She couldn't help the chills that ran up her spine at the contact his fingers gave her; they were warm and slightly rough.

She wanted his fingers to keep touching her.

"I'm not climbing over that gate Damon" She insisted stubbornly, shaking her head.

"Why not? Live a little princess" His grin was taunting and challenging.

His eyes grew hot again silently promising her the time of her life and she cracked under the heat.

"Fine!" She huffed. Desperate to wipe that smirk off his face as she ascended up the gate, struggling slightly.

She wasn't used to climbing gates.

_What the hell was she thinking? _

Elena glanced back warily over her shoulder, as the pale moon moved out from behind a covering cloud and illuminated the dark air. She squinted and checked to see if she saw anyone watching her, but she didn't. She stealthily mounted the length of the cold steel gate and hurriedly climbed over it.

"Impressive cat woman" Damon rose his eyebrows at her, as her feet hit the pavement with a soft thud.

"You're an ass" She stomped ahead of him.

"But you like it"

"No I don't"

Damon, who was walking behind Elena, suddenly grabbed her by the waist from behind, ignored her outraged shriek, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Her back flew against the hard length of his chest, as she struggled to break free of his embrace. She squirmed helplessly against his strength, her whole body trembling.

"Yes you do" His fingers softly kneaded against the fabric of her dress, massaging her middle. "Or you wouldn't be here and you know it" He suddenly released her.

Shakily, she walked ahead of him once again, her eyes scanning the pool area and searching for a place to sit down.

"What are we doing here anyway, besides breaking and entering?"

"Its only breaking and entering if there's an intent to commit a crime, like a burglary. _We're_ illegally trespassing.

"Let me guess law is your major? And what are we doing illegally trespassing anyway?" Elena amended, stopping and turning to give him a questioning glance.

"Something like that, And we're cooling off" Damon's hands flew to the hem of his hoody as he bunched the cloth up at his waist and lifted it up and then over his head.

Underneath the hoody, he wore a white cotton t-shirt with thin shoulder straps, the thin material hinting at the sinewy muscles beneath it.

Elena's eager gaze hungrily ate up the sight of him, relishing his brawny muscled shoulders that had Chinese writing tattooed on each side. Her eyes traveled the trajectory from his shoulders to his arms in search of more tattoos. She found another one on the inside of his arm.

"Wow three tattoos. Did they hurt?"

"Not really. This one is the only one that kind of hurt" He pointed to the thin flesh on his arm, at the black scrawl that read "hic et nunc".

"What do they mean? Your tattoos?"

"Well this one means dare to dream" He tapped the spot on his right shoulder.

"And this one means here and now" He pointed to the tattoo on his inner arm.

"And what does this one mean?" Elena's fingers softly grazed the ink on his left shoulder, curious as to why he hadn't explained that one.

He flinched against the touch of her soft warm fingers, a muscle in his jaw flexing. "It doesn't matter". He lifted the white shirt off of his body in one clean sweep.

"What are you doing?" Elena nervously gulped against the lump in her throat. Her eyes devouring the sight of his beautifully sculpted abs, the rock hard pecs forming the shape of a perfect six pack.

"Cooling off, duh"

"You're gonna skinny dip!"

"No but I _am_ gonna swim in my boxers. Are you swimming in that dress?"

"No! I'm not swimming. This is illegal Damon we could get into serious trouble" Elena shook her head vehemently, glancing around the darkness to see if anyone had caught them out here yet.

"Stop being a Debbie downer. You worry too much. Let your hair down princess"

"Let me tell you something Damon-!"

"Tell me later" He cut off her protests with a bored yawn and stepped out of his dark blue jeans. He was down to his boxer briefs, the form fitting shorts that had a white band across it that read "Calvin Klein".

Panic swelled up in her chest, tightening her throat. His bulge was _huge_.

_Was that supposed to fit inside of her? And if so, was it too late to change her mind?_

He smiled at the look of alarm that flashed across her pretty features, he was used to girls reacting to him that way. He was definitely above average and it was something that girls either loved or feared.

"I'm going for a swim. You coming or not?"

Her heartbeat sped up. Her throat constricted. She blinked slowly as her whole body quivered with fear and excitement. The exuberance of the moment enchanted her, spun her in its web and trapped her. Everything about this moment was so new and exciting.

_Was she going to join him for a swim?_ Her thick dark lashes fluttered rapidly as her gaze met his sky blue eyes, nervous and exhilarated.

"Why not" Her response was soft and playful as her unsteady hands moved to untie the halter straps at the back of her neck. Her small fingers quickly unraveled the knot that had been tied. Her eyes were scared and uncertain as they collided with Damon's rapt gaze.

He watched her intently, his keen expression never wavering. She was the picture of innocence as she shyly bared her shoulders to the pale moonlight. His lips urged to kiss her slender little shoulder. She slowly bent down to unstrap her silver sandals and discarded them on the pavement.

"Can you unzip me?"

"Sure" His voice was thick and hoarse with desire and he barely recognized it once he heard it out loud, it was filled with a primitive need.

A need to kiss her, possess her, and drink of her body over and over until he had his fill and was properly sated.

He long strides quickly covered the distance that separated them from one another, as he moved behind her to unzip her dress.

_Stop acting like it's your first time dick! _ Damon mentally chastised himself as he attempted to steady his shaking hands before slowly unzipping her yellow dress.

The zip made a rasping sound and crackled through the tensed air between them, and continued it's jarring melody as it revealed more of her olive-skin.

Damon bit down harshly on his lip nearly drawing blood as he tried to refrain from kissing every inch of her exposed skin. Beautiful skin that was smooth and hairless and stretched tightly over her small back. What was even better though, was the way her matching lacy red bra and boy shorts contrasted against that skin.

"I'm done" He said, his voice slightly strained.

Elena shivered involuntarily against the light balmy breeze that was tickling her exposed back skin.

"Thanks".

She slowly slid out of the dress. Her arms zigzagged across her breasts and stomach in a futile attempt to cover herself up as she slowly turned towards him.

"Let me see you".

Damon walked in front of her gently clutching one of her hands and tugging at it so that she'd move her arms. She didn't budge though. She kept her gaze cast downward at the ground, too afraid to meet his probing eyes.

"I'm going swimming. You coming or not?" She mimicked his earlier words, refusing to meet his gaze as she ran over to the pool and abruptly jumped in.

Instantly the cold wet water rushed around her chilling her to bone before she got used to its icy teeth. Deftly, she swam back up to the surface and released the breath that she was holding.

"You coming or not?" She teased Damon, who was standing in the same spot she'd left him and looking down at her with a smile.

"You don't have to ask me twice" He quickly began removing his shoes and then ran over to the water and dived into it.

His head broke through the surface and he swam over to where she was wading. He unceremoniously began splashing her with water.

"Damon! Oh my god. Damon! I'm gonna get you" She shrieked through peals of laughter, attempting to get away from the big floods of water.

They played like that for a while. Alternating between splashing one another with water and him dumping her into the water. No matter how tightly she'd try to wrap her long legs around his torso he still would manage to dunk her and eject her into the water. After thirty minutes of splattering around and frolicking in the pool they both got out and sat down on the warm white pool chairs.

"You're such a punk"

"Whatever Damon. In my defense you had an unfair disadvantage"

"Which was?"

"You're a boy and I'm a girl. Guys are naturally stronger than women"

"That's your story?"

"Yep and I'm sticking to it." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Abruptly, he moved from his chair over to hers and straddled her stomach and began tickling her.

"Take it back"

"Take what back. Omg. Damon stop it- I'm ticklish," She gasped in between giggles, laughing hysterically and squirming under his fingers.

"Say sorry Damon for sticking my tongue out at you. And you're the king"

"Yeah right. I'm not-" She began to protest but was cut off by his fingers digging into her stomach and tickling her even more.

" Ok. Ok" She laughed in between breaths.

"Ok what huh?"

"I'll say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry for sticking my tongue out at you. And you're the king of assholes" Her arms broke free of his grasp and began flailing at his chest, her small fists beating against his slick wet chest.

He easily subdued her thin arms and pulled them over her head, pinioning them against the chair.

He lowered his face to hers " What did you call me?" His voice whispered.

Her whole body tingled with desire. She loved the aggression he was displaying. Loved being trapped under his strength. She wanted him to dominate her, to possess her completely. He was the one person she wouldn't mind telling her what to do.

He was exciting her, turning her on; she could feel the wetness in between her legs.

Of their own volition her hips bucked against him slowly, desperate to get closer to him.

He groaned at her jerky movements his last thread of control completely breaking. He couldn't believe how reckless he was being.

Reckless wasn't his style. He was more skilled and controlled when it came to having sex, and he liked to tease and take his time. He liked to have a woman begging for him and screaming out his name. He had mastered the art of fucking and he knew it was all about the build up, about taking your time.

But all of his experience quickly abandoned him, as he groaned loudly.

Suddenly there was no air between them, no space, just his lips crashing against hers, stealing the very breath from her. Repositioning himself to sit in between her legs, his lips never left hers, he clutched her wildly, squeezing her softly against him.

Plundering her mouth, drinking her scent, and tasting her, sweet as sin.

They thrust and parried, the movement of lips, and tongue, and mouth, matched by that of their hips, grinding and rocking together.

He gentled their frenzied kissing, softening his lips against her, and drugging her with slow, hot, and deliberate kisses. Striking at the match of her desire, waiting for it to be lit and burn brightly.

It didn't need to burn though because it was already sizzling. Her whole body was scorching from the desire that coursed through her. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, Her nipples had tightened against the red lacy bra, and she was especially burning up between her legs where the wetness flowed copiously.

And just when she thought she couldn't get any hotter, He incinerated her as he dragged his mouth from hers to her ear. His hot tongue swirling in her ear, nibbling at her lobe as his hands slid down to her underwear. His fingers slipped past the elastic band on her underwear and one of them slowly dipped into her.

Leisurely, he withdrew his finger and slid the knuckle of it against her wet slit, against her clit, alternating between both places. She released her breath out in a hiss, pumping against his hand.

"Mmm so wet" He brought the finger he had sliding into her against his mouth and into his lips, suckling greedily. She tasted heady, sweet, and he wanted more.

She shivered and shuddered with a blush as she watched him sucking her juices. Briefly and nervously hoping that she tasted ok and clean. He seemed to be enjoying the flavor though, and so she let go of her inhibitions.

"You taste so good baby. Can I have more?" He rubbed his fingers against the outside of her underwear, brushing against her clit slightly.

The world around her had receded though and she didn't hear him. She couldn't hear him. Everything was incoherent around her and the only thing she did understand was that she wanted him. And she wanted him now.

He didn't need a response from her though. He was determined to get more of her. He shifted in the seat and moved down to the ground below her to place his knees on the ground, dragging her body to the edge of the pool chair.

He buried his face against the cloth of her red underwear, in between her legs, his hot breath fanning her through the sheer material.

"Can I have this?" He whispered against her panties, pulling them to the side.

And then, to her shock, she felt his hot breath on the ultrasensitive flesh he had just exposed and she knew that his face was close, very close.

She was even more shocked when his lips, warm and soft and gentle, kissed her there. A sweet, tender caress that made her gasp and throb and left her wanting more.

Much more.

* * *

He watched from his hidden spot behind the bushes, with keen interest, shrouded by the shrubbery. His dark eyes were riveted to the two teenagers on the pool chair, his gaze unwavering and as steady as the digital camera he held in his hand. The camera was on record and he angled it slightly to get a better view of the two lovers.

He zoomed in on the face of the Mayors daughter, a face that was mottled with passion.

_What a hot little bitch _He thought to himself before letting out a soft sinister laugh.

He couldn't wait until the time came to leak this video, to expose the Mayor and his daughter for the frauds that they were, and reclaim his title.

But there was a time and a place for everything, and his boss had instructed him to simply observe the girl and record any and all of her transgressions. His boss had reassured him that his time would soon come.

So in the mean time he'd do what he did best, and that was watch and observe. And wait for the opportune moment to strike. And when he did they would never see it coming.

It would be too late. Their lives would already be ruined, just as they had ruined his life.

* * *

**Ok so sorry I cut the sex scene short but DAMN this chapter was 18 pages long! And I didn't want to cram everything in one add and have it sound rushed. So there was a little smut in this chapter but we have full-blown smut coming up:) I promise!**

**Also I wanted to thank one of my faithful readers MelissaSomherhalder for loving this story enough to keep up with it and inbox me about updates. I appreciate you :) All of YOU! And I really value your opinions so don't hesitate to leave a comment and share your thoughts ;)**

**And I really hope that everyone that celebrates Halloween had a fantastic time yesterday! **


	5. The Happening

_**So this whole chapter is smut! **_**If you're uncomfortable with reading sex scenes I encourage you to not read ahead.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Happening**

She couldn't breathe.

Back arched against the pool chair, legs sprawled wide open, and caught in between Damon's strong grip, her breathing was labored as she stared down at him. Caught in the heat of his stare, her breath released with a hiss, the balmy night breeze gently caressing her naked glistening sex as she drunk in the sight of him. _And oh what sight he was._

There he was, on his knees, his cerulean blue gaze hooded and filled with an arrogant glee. He watched her with knowing eyes, fully aware of the fact that she was his for the taking, and that in this moment whatever he wanted of her she'd happily oblige. She was like putty in his hands, soft and malleable. _Good. _He liked it when they were cooperative. He liked to dominate, and he especially wanted to dominate _her_, to make her reach heights of ecstasy that her prudish little mind could've never imagined in her wildest dreams. He was going to fuck her like he had something to prove, because he did.

He wanted to prove to her kind once and for all that he was good enough. That she was no better than him, and that despite no matter who she was and how much money she had he could still reduce her to nothing but his incoherent, screaming, sex slave.

_Play time._

Game face on, Ready to tease, he gripped her hips and dragged her down further on the pool chair, positioning her for a better_ eating._

The cloying scent of her hit him immediately, surrounded him, drowning him in its sweetness.

_Strawberries and Cream _was the best words to describe her scent. What was it? Victoria Secrets? Bath and Body Works? Who was he kidding he didn't give a fuck what it was. All he knew was that he wanted to drown himself in its ocean of sweetness.

He grazed his stubbled cheek against the skin of her pale thigh, paying homage to the thighs that hosted the place he was about to happily devour. He hoped she was ready because this time he wouldn't give her a single teasing lick, this time he wasn't holding anything back.

xXx

She was so ready. She couldn't remember ever being this ready for anything in her life. Body trembling with nervous excitement, Hips slowly twining, Legs wide open, she offered herself up to him like some sort of sacrificial lamb. Ever the wolf, he glibly accepted the sacrifice as his lips brushed softly against her thigh. His hot breath fanned against her sex, signaling to her that he was near; pleasure was just around the corner.

Was he going to kiss her there again? Did he want to? _She hoped he wanted to. _

Her body couldn't seem to wait for him to decide if he was or wasn't, as she unconsciously shifted the lower half of her body, moving closer to his face.

He smiled at her actions. _Let the teasing begin, _he thought to himself, hooking his arms under her thighs and began nibbling and sucking the inside of her thigh.

His mouth sent darts of heat through her, and a low moan broke from her lips.

Hearing the sound, Damon drew a ragged breath and searched for self-control. He found none. There was only need. Lost in the desire to fill her with pleasure, he slid her red lacy underwear down and around her ankles, his palms stroking her olive skin until its tan surface was covered with a blush.

Trembling wildly, Elena watched the moonlight shimmer over his dark head as he sat in between her thighs, scattering heated kisses in unhurried paths… her legs, her thighs, her bare stomach.

"So beautiful" She heard him murmur in awe through the thick haze of her desire, happiness swept over her.

Flattered and feeling beautiful, Elena closed her eyes as she felt him caress the intricate folds of her body, gently layering moisture and sensation over her burning flesh.

Her eyes snapped open as Damon eased one finger inside of her, and then two, while desire writhed inside of her like flames feeding on burning honey.

The very core of her tingled, pulsed, sung out to him, begging for an unknown release.

With trembling breaths, her heart beating wildly, she grinded against his fingers, and she couldn't help but want more. No, she _needed_ more.

Suddenly without warning, her small bundle of nerves was being sucked into the cavern of his hot mouth.

The feeling was intense. Unlike anything she had ever felt. It was too much. She couldn't handle it.

She hissed.

He growled.

Elena reflexively jolted back, trying to escape the exquisite torture of his mouth.

He chuckled softly " Don't run, take it princess" He dragged her back down to where he wanted her, his arms locking around her to prevent further running.

"I can't," She moaned shakily, biting the back of her hand to resist the urge to scream her pleasure.

"Yes you can. Besides, I'm not stopping till you cum" And with that promise his mouth went from gentle to relentless. His tongue pointed and stiff as he flicked at her expertly, his fingers pumping quickly and upwards, hitting her g spot over and over again.

Her face pressed into the cool material of the pool chair, her head thrashing from side to side, while her lips parted to accommodate her hard-rushing breaths and loud moans.

The pleasure was building. The pressure was intensifying. It was heaven. It was hell. It was encompassing. She was afraid of it. Excited for it. Whatever _it_ was, she was almost there.

"Relax baby, loosen up your legs" She heard Damon whisper, his voice encouraging and just what she needed.

She loosened the legs she had been holding rigid ever since Damon had begun his torturous onslaught, and then suddenly it was upon her. The screams that had been welling in her throat were released.

Her body shook violently as she reached a bright blinding summit, her orgasm seemingly going on forever. Spasm after spasm racked her petite body, until finally the last tremor had ebbed, and she lay half-naked basking in the cozy aftermath of her orgasm.

"I didn't take you for a screamer" Damon's gentle teasing sliced through her cloud of happiness.

Elena blushed profusely, embarrassed at how eagerly she had reacted to him.

_Was that a virgin thing? _She wondered, hoping her inexperience wasn't transparent.

"I didn't realize I was screaming"

"I like it when you scream, I wonder what sounds you'll make when I'm fucking you" His blue gaze regarded her hotly, his eyes searing her to the core.

Elena didn't think it was possible, but she managed to blush even harder than she already was, a spark of heat shooting straight through her, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

She swallowed convulsively and looked at him nervously "Are we. Are we going to do that now?" She stammered.

"I'm ready If you are" He gestured downwards at the bulge in his boxers, his smile teasing.

Wiping the sticky sodden mess on her thighs, embarrassment swept over her as she stood up to search for her underwear.

She couldn't believe she had completely abandoned all sense of logic, decorum, and conscience, and had engaged in sex outside in public.

If anyone found about this, if her_ father_ found out about this, she'd be ruined.

Spying her underwear, she stepped into them awkwardly, afraid to meet Damon's gaze.

"You won't be needing those where we're going" He joked, but not even his teasing could assuage the feelings of guilt and shame that continued to bloom in her.

Silently they trekked the distance from the pool area to their motel room, her nerves increasing, her thoughts heavy.

_She was about to lose her virginity. This was happening. It was real._

Unlocking the door, Damon clutched her hand softly and led her into the room and over to the bed.

She barely had time to register what was happening before Damon's lip came crashing overs, his kisses scorching and passionate.

He backed her into the bed. Together they fell onto the bed. Him on top of her and wedged in between her legs, as he covered every inch of her flushed skin in kisses.

Reaching around her, his hands found the clasp at the back of her bra and deftly undid it, the bra loosening and falling from its place slightly.

His mouth found the olive column of her neck, his tongue flicking and sucking at the flesh, as his fingers went underneath the fabric of her bra and began lightly flicking and pulling her nipples.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking the taut nipples into the heated vortex of his mouth. Elena moaned audibly, grinding against the hard length of him, all of her worries temporarily forgotten.

Teeth grazing, tongue flicking, his mouth covered her nipples, his fingers sliding into her slick wet tight heat, pumping vigorously.

"Sss.. fuck baby.. you're so wet" He groaned, barely able to contain himself.

Every creamy ridge inside of her beckoned him to come inside, to sink hilt deep inside of her tightness until he was balls deep inside of her, lost in on his knees, he abruptly bunched his shirt at the sides and yanked it over his head, his bare skin blanketing hers. His heated chest was hot, hard, and excited her even more as Elena pushed up against him struggling to get as close to him as possible.

She wanted to melt into his skin, to be so entwined with his body that she couldn't distinguish where his body parts started and hers ended.

Fingers wobbly with excitement, she bravely reached inside the elastic band of his boxers, her hands grasping him.

The feeling of him was extraordinary and unlike anything else she had ever felt, he was hard yet soft, velvety smooth with veins pulsing and protruding around.

He was so huge, hot, and hard in her small hands, that she almost lost her nerve, instead she swallowed nervously and began stroking him softly.

"Fuck" He moaned, guiding her hands and showing her how to stroke him the way he liked.

Catching on easily, Elena began stroking him hard and upwards.

Damon could no longer control the euphoria that coursed through his veins, every part of him was alive and tingling, _fuck _she was good at this.

"Put it in your mouth" He softly instructed, not really expecting her to listen. Girls were funny with oral sex that way, they either didn't like it, pretended that they didn't do it, or didn't do it for real.

Swiftly, she sucked him into her mouth, surprising him like hell.

He groaned at the contact, the feel of her hot lips wrapping around him tightly almost causing him to nut instantly.

"Sss fuck," He grunted with a hiss, his hands tangling inside her messy chocolate brown locks of hair. The silky strands tickling his stomach and further adding to his sensations.

"Like this?" She asked uncertainly, looking up at him beneath her thick fluttering lashes.

He thought her question odd, but didn't have time to ponder it as her lips suckled him even more tightly, damn she was good at this.

She gripped him even tighter, her tongue flitting across the head of him, as she drew more of him into her mouth. Tangy, salty, beads of pre-cum coated the head of him as she continued to suck at him.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum" He warned, pulling out of her mouth abruptly as he spewed onto the cotton sheets.

Slumping down face forward on the bed, his breaths were ragged and uneven as he attempted to still his quivering body.

"I didn't take you for a screamer" Elena joked, using his earlier words against him.

Smiling into the cotton fabric of the sheet, he slowly turned his head towards her "Cute. , I do _not _scream"

"Like hell you don't, I thought security was gonna come banging on the door"

"Motels don't have security smart ass, and I repeat I do not scream. You're good but no one's ever made me scream."

"I bet I can" Elena challenged, feeling dangerously bold. It was something powerful about giving oral sex. She had been in complete control. She had caused the beautiful and unattainable Damon Salvatore to moan, She had been the vixen, and for once she had felt like a completely different person. It was liberating.

_Sex _was liberating, or at least what she had, had of it so far.

"Feeling pretty cocky over there I see" He retorted and began tickling her sides and stomach. Elena keeled over with laughter, shrieking, and trying to escape his prodding hands.

Somehow during their play fight she had ended up on top of him and she used it to her full advantage, pressing her weight down on his stomach.

"You're suffocating me! How much do you weigh?" He laughed jokingly, she was super light and her weight was barely noticeable atop him.

Gripping her thighs, he suddenly flipped her over onto her back, nestled between her thighs.

"You can't win with me, don't even waste your time trying" He warned softly, snaking his hands along the skin of her thighs. He could feel himself hardening against her.

Elena's stomach fluttered, each caress he placed upon her skin making her breaths shakier by the moments. His face drew closer to hers, their breaths mingling together.

She was ready for his kiss when it came, soft, sweet, and passionate unlike his earlier kisses.

He shifted slightly, never breaking contact with her lips as he pushed the flimsy material of her underwear to the side.

His knuckle brushed against her clit, catching her moan in his mouth, he poised at her entrance.

Elena's body tensed up, her legs locked up rigidly, her breaths unsteady and nervous.

Suddenly, he speared her.

Deep. Hard. Fast.

He broke past an incredible tightness, a tightness that wasn't supposed to be there, a tightness he hadn't felt in a _long_ time. A tightness that was sheathing him in its wetness and stretching to accomodate him _specifically_. He stilled instantly, realization rushing over him like a tidal wave. _Fuck. _This could not be happening. Not to him.

"You're a virgin" The embittered words came tumbling out of his mouth like an accusation.

Silence.

Insufferable. Ominous. Silence.

* * *

Thanks to one of my readers for pointing out a minor mistake! Thanks :) , Also I do apologize for the SMUT overload! This chapter turned out longer than I intended to be but the words were practically flying through my mind faster than I could write them. This update was so long its actually two parts to it and I'll be uploading the second half later on in the week once I've added to it and edited it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow, and favorite my story :)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! so please feel free to leave one, I love hearing feedback.


	6. The Inevitable

**Chapter 6**

**The Inevitable**

The silence was deafening. Not a word murmured, not a question answered, just nothing but the silent strain that polluted the air between them. Damon stared down at Elena expectantly, his jaw rigid with anger as he waited for her response.

Tears brimmed in Elena's eyes as the gravity of what had just happened sunk in, the finality of her actions suddenly occurring to her.

It was gone. Her virginity was gone, and she _missed _it. It was funny how that worked. How you never really missed something until it was gone. She had always viewed her virginity in various perspectives, as this thing that made her different, this thing that made her a social outcast, this thing that made her feel uncool in comparison to all the other girls that were doing it. This hindrance. But never had she thought of her virginity as something she'd miss.

_How could she have been so naïve as to think it would mean nothing? That it would just be sex? _It meant everything. It changed everything.

It was so personal, so exposed, so giving, such a blend of senses, textures, and emotions.

The way that his mint smelling breath had mingled with hers, the feel of his heated bare skin pressed against hers, his cologne that clung to her skin, his fingers, the pain, the pleasure, they all blended into a memory that would forever be embedded in her mind.

She would never be able to forget him. She would remember every minor detail about this moment for the rest of her life.

It was a frightening realization that sent her emotions into a riotous whirl.

She felt confused. She felt bereft, silently mourning the loss of something she couldn't quite pinpoint. She felt vulnerable. She felt an overwhelming sense of emotional attachment to him. But most of all she just felt _disappointment_.

Tears ran hot paths down Elena's cheeks, her mind racing with thoughts.

Sex was nothing like she thought it'd be. It wasn't this rose scented beautiful experience with multiple orgasms. _It hurt like hell._

Sure, everything building up to it had been nice but the actual act itself wasn't some glorious event.

She felt cheated. She felt like she had made a big mistake. _What had she done?_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What did I do?" Elena sobbed with a gasp, her chest heaving, her hands covering her eyes to shield herself from his icy blue glare.

Damon was caught off guard by her emotional outburst, Disgusted, he shifted, pulling out of her and walking over to the armchair and slumping down into its softness.

He was livid. He felt duped and annoyed. All he had wanted was a piece of ass and instead he ended up with a crying, emotional, _virgin. _Virgins were the worst too. They generally associated sex with love. They were clingy as hell, and just downright annoying. They either got attached or became nymphos. Either way, he didn't want any parts of it.

Shit. She was _still_ crying. Still blubbering on about how she made a mistake. Damon immediately began planning his escape route. He had to get out of here and see if he could salvage what was left of his night.

"I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?" Elena wept convulsively, her violent sobs shaking her body.

She felt stupid and embarrassed to be crying in front of him, but the tears wouldn't cease. She was too hurt. Too confused.

Damon winced, irritated by the jarring melody of her sobs. He wondered if she was going to keep this shit up all night. He needed a cigarette to take the edge off this moment, and calm his erratic nerves.

Running a stressed hand through his messy brown locks, he rummaged through his jeans, in search of his pack of cigarettes.

"You done or what?" He snapped, annoyed that he couldn't seem to locate his pack, annoyed at the entire situation.

"Sorry to bother you" Elena bitterly snarled, willing herself to stop crying. Her feelings were hurt beyond words. _You done or what, _was that really all he had to say to her after what had just happened? No soothing words. No concern. No pretense of being a _semi_-decent human being, just short angry words.

Damon's face was a mask of indifference. He was slumped against the chair in his typical laidback fashion, smoking the cigarette that he had been so frantic to find.

He didn't bother with a response. He was over it. He had given this situation all the energy he was capable of giving, and he was just ready to leave at this point.

Elena frowned at this nonchalance, irked by the fact that he didn't even seem the least bit bothered while she was falling apart.

Well, this was all her fault. She had no one to blame but herself. He had been telling her who he was all night, about how he didn't give a fuck about anything. She'd just been too dumb to listen.

She suddenly felt stupider than she had ever felt in her whole life, and what was worst was the fact that tonight couldn't be undone. Damon was her first. You never really forget your first. She was cursed with the memory of him forever.

Determined to salvage what little pride she had left, Elena swiped angrily at the tears on her face and sat up on the bed.

"Lets just forget that this night ever even happened" She glared at him.

"Fine by me. _Princess_" It was amazing really, earlier, his nickname for her had sounded like an endearment. Now it just sounded dirty.

"It's Elena."

"Doesn't matter" He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't even look at her as he insulted her. His head was buried in his cellphone, as his fingers moved quickly across the touch screen of his iPhone, texting. From where she was standing Elena could see that he was texting a girl, A-N- something. She couldn't really make out the rest of the initials but she certainly got the picture. He had gotten what he wanted from her and now he was ready to move on to someone else. He didn't even have the decency to be discreet while doing it either.

It was so good that she didn't own a gun because she would definitely shoot him with it. What an asshole! He was gorgeous but his personality was ugly and lacking. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be sucked in by his charm and good looks.

_Katy Perry's wide-awake played in her mind; _She was definitely wide-awake now. She didn't even like that song but it was certainly fitting for the situation.

Elena stood to her feet, shot him a death stare, and stomped off into the bathroom.

She slammed the door forcefully behind her, the door slightly rattling from her actions.

"Asshole" She mumbled to herself, turning the hot and cold knobs on the sink.

She splashed her face with the cool water, hoping that it would help douse her heated mood.

She cleansed herself of the faint pink spots of blood, the blood making her further realize the weight of her actions tonight.

When she was done, she didn't bother with words when she stormed out the bathroom. She didn't bother to spare him a glance as she stood rigidly by the front door, indicating that she was ready to go.

Damon let her sulk. Her attitude didn't bother him. She could pout and slam doors all she wanted to, he was just ready to leave. He grabbed his belongings and walked over to the door by her.

In a tensed and awkward silence, they walked to his car.

As she slid into the warm leather seat in his car, Elena forced herself not to cry.

She wouldn't let him see her cry again. She wouldn't let him know how much his coldness was bothering her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She pressed the back of her hand to her nose, smashing it slightly against her quivering face, trying to fight the impulse to cry as she gazed out at the moving scenery.

A buzzing, vibrating sound jostled its way into the area of their silence. Damon's phone was going off.

"Hello" He answered, his eyes shifted to the solemn girl sitting beside him. He pressed the phone a little closer to his ear, hoping to drown out any sound that Elena might hear.

"Are you coming over?" Andie queried coyly, from the other end of the line.

"Yeah I'll be over in a little. I just have to drop something off," Elena snorted incredulously at his words, shaking her head in disbelief.

She wasn't sure what was more insulting. The fact that he had referred to her as a _something _or the fact that he was setting up booty calls while she was still in the car.

He certainly hadn't been lying when he said he didn't give a fuck about anything. Too bad she hadn't realized that earlier.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry.

Her lips trembled, Her face quavered. Silent hot tears descended slowly down her cheeks.

She pressed her face into the cool windowpane, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

She hoped he didn't notice that she was crying again.

She cried the entire ride home, secretly wiping her tears away so that he wouldn't see them.

He pulled up in front of the house she had given him shaky directions to and turned to her, waiting for her to get out.

Her glistening eyes searched his gaze for something, some sort of softness, some type of feeling, anything. But she found nothing.

So this was it huh?

No awkward "I'll call you". Not even so much as a blink. Nothing. Just a clear blue flinty hard gaze that looked annoyed.

Well she could take a hint. She wouldn't beg. She wouldn't push it. She'd die first.

"Thanks for nothing" She mumbled bitingly, swinging the door open.

She slammed his door with all the strength she had in her, hoping that the fucker would rip right off. No such luck though. It was still intact. Everything about him was still intact. But she was in pieces.

She didn't need to turn around to know that he had taken off. She heard the screech of rubber hitting the asphalt as he zoomed off down the street, taking a piece of her with him that she could never get back.

* * *

**So I really wanted to make the loss of her virginity real. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much though. I was angry at Damon FOR Elena lol. Sad to say though, guys like him really do exist and I know from experience. Dont worry though guys, he won't be an ass forever :)**


	7. The Aftermath

**First I'd like to thank you all for being so amazing! As always it goes without saying. Thank you for my reviews, faves, and follows. Secondly I know a lot of you are leery about the way the last chapter played out and some have even questioned whether they will continue reading or not. But I wrote what I KNEW would be best for the storyline. I'm not always going to write what is predicted or what is wanted but I will ALWAYS try to make sure its at least entertaining and good. Also the story isn't over yet. How many bumps have DE had in their road to a relationship on the show? Nothing is ever perfect and I don't want to write an unrealistic romance where two people fall in love in 2 seconds. I'd watch Stelena for that. So just trust me to try and at least do a good job. That's ALL I ask! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Seconds into minutes, minutes into hours, He sat submerged in the shadow of the night, his hands forcefully gripping the leather covering on the steering wheel.

Tension and regret permeated the air of the car, and its acrid stench was an embarrassment to the man it emanated from.

What was wrong with him? He didn't _do _regret. The only rules in his life, were that there were no rules, and with logic like that it was impossible to feel bad about anything, much less regret it. And yet regret was about the most accurate and astute word to describe what he was feeling.

It was daunting really, confusing too, that the great and cavalier Damon Salvatore was feeling bad about how he had treated a one-night stand.

If only his friends could see him now. They'd laugh. Call him a pussy. Tell him to man up. Revoke his player's card. Never respect him again. His reputation would be ruined.

Yet knowing all of what he did, it still didn't stop him from feeling guilty, still didn't stop a pair of guileless brown eyes from haunting his memory.

Elena. That was her name right?

Who was he kidding? He knew her name. He had known it from the moment she told it to him, and had only pretended not to know it, asshole that he was.

It was a dick move too. In fact, everything he had done to her tonight had pretty much been a dick move. From pretending not to know her name right up to taking her virginity and then acting like a total ass afterwards.

Yeah, no doubt about it, he'd been an asshole.

He couldn't help it though. Everything about Elena reminded him of _her._

Elena's hair was brown. _Her_ hair had been brown. Elena was sweet but feisty. She had been the same way too. Elena was a virgin. She'd been a virgin too.

The similarities between the two was unsettling, and it hurtled Damon right back into the memories.

He could still recall that night so vividly.

_Water._

_Everywhere he turned, everywhere he looked, water._

_Panic clasped him in its tight grip. He gasped for air to relieve him of its snugness, only to be met with water rushing turbulently into his lungs._

_Prying his eyes open, his gaze frantically searched through the murky water, hysterically looking for her._

_She was nowhere to be found. Where was she? Was she dead? _

_His arms flailed, he grasped, made flipping motions, struggled to breath._

_It was no use. He couldn't swim._

_Tears left his eyes, rapidly dissolving into the surrounding water._

_Oxygen waned. Unconsciousness hovered above him, threatening to come down on him and drown him in its catalepsy._

_Fading, the world was slowly fading from around him. His jerky movements ceased, the fight in him receded. _

_He was motionless now. His eyes fluttered in one last attempt to fight before they shut automatically._

_Brown hair. Green eyes. Her voice telling him that she loved him._

_She was the last thing that flashed across his mind before the unconsciousness came upon him, and the darkness claimed him._

Damon gulped for air, still tasting the dank salty water in his mouth. His blue eyes were blood shot red, his hands trembling, and his skin clammy.

Releasing his vice-like grip on the steering wheel, he peered at the redness and ridges in hands, overcome with panic.

Shit. How long had been sitting outside of Andie's house? How long had he been gripping this damn steering wheel?

His hand ached. A bitter taste pervaded his mouth. And he had a bitching headache. Rubbing at his throbbing temples, he unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car.

The night air caressed him as he staggered slightly out of the car, walking up to Andie's door and knocking on it.

* * *

The Gilbert mansion was unnaturally still and Elena couldn't help but balk at its reticence as she furtively entered it. The last thing she wanted was silence. It gave her entirely too much time to reflect on the weight of her actions, too much time to give into the tightness in her chest and the tears that would immediately follow it.

She needed noise. Even her younger brother Jeremy's annoying heavy metal music would've been a welcomed escape from the silent gloom.

But there was nothing to relieve her from her despair. No bustling household. No overprotective brother to question her earlier whereabouts. No concerned parents. Nothing but the icy large mansion that enveloped her in its hefty walls leaving her to feel smaller and colder than she had ever felt in her life.

It was nothing new. Her family wasn't the Brady's. They didn't sit around their sprawling specially imported dinner table and regale each other with stories about how their day went. They didn't take family trips. They were just four polite strangers who spoke to each other only when necessary.

She knew this.

It was nothing new at all.

Yet she couldn't help but feel the hollow emptiness inside of her stretching just a little bit more. It would've been nice to come home to a loving family after the night she'd had. It would've been even nicer to have an overbearing brother kick Damon's ass for his mistreatment of her.

A girl needed her family for nights like this.

Sighing resignedly, Elena meandered through the grand foyer of her house and up the stairs to her room.

Mind clouded with exhaustion, Elena was much too tired to notice the feeble beams of light shining from the crack underneath her door.

More than ready to bury herself underneath layers of pillows and blankets, she opened the door to her room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her father rushed towards her immediately, his red eyes rife with anger and exhaustion. His stony face lined with creases of tension, his fists balled tightly at the sides of him.

Elena was taken aback, and jumped reflexively. She'd never seen her father so angry before, her Earlier rebellious streak completely drained from her.

How could she have possibly thought she could face him? Go toe to toe with him? Openly defy him? Who had she been kidding? She was terrified of this man.

His stance was unyielding, his expression grim, his balled fists furling and unfurling.

"N-no my phone died" She managed a weak reply, cowering under his dominance.

No matter how many times she received a lecture from him, facing him never got any easier. His presence was scary and disconcerting.

"Its 2 o clock in the morning Elena. 2'o clock! And as long as you live under my roof you abide by my rules! And no daughter of mines is going to be running the streets at 2' o clock in the morning. The only thing open at this time is white castles and legs. No self respecting girl is going to allow a guy to drive her around at 2am!" Grayson yelled infuriately, his finger pointed stiffly in his daughters face.

She shriveled under the impact of his words, sheer panic gripping at her.

"I wasn't out with a guy Daddy I was out with Caroline-" She began lying, quickly cut off by her father.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me Elena. I saw him drop you off."

"He's just a friend"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Daddy I swear" Elena began crying earnestly, her shoulders shivering with fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you and your brother that nothing you do is new? I've been your age before. Anything you can think of I've already thought if. Any lie you tell I've already told it. I remember what it was like to be your age"

" I'm not lying" Elena maintained, knowing that if she even hinted at a fraction of the truth her father would snap.

Grayson sighed furiously, not really knowing what to believe. This was so unlike his Elena, His well-mannered daughter who took all honors classes.

He really didn't know what to make of the quivering crying mess that stood in front of him reeking of alcohol.

Was this some sort of teenage rebellion? Was she trying to get some attention? And why was she pulling this shit so close to his reelection?

He was genuinely confused, unsure how to proceed.

Whoever said parenting was easy was a goddamn lie. It never got any easier. It was a constant struggle, an uphill battle.

"If I find out you're lying to me you'll be grounded until you leave for college. You understand me?" Grayson's steely gaze pinned Elena in place, his finger still pointed down at her.

"Yes"

"And you are not to hang around Caroline. She's bad news, a bad influence. People like her have nothing to lose. They only drag you down with them. You understand?"

"Yes daddy" Elena replied meekly.

"And I'd better not ever see you hanging with that boy again, you understand?

"Yes" Elena nodded her head firmly.

"Good. I knew you'd see things my way" Grayson gave her a stern but satisfied expression, turning to leave her room.

It wasn't until he had a disappeared completely that Elena allowed herself to breathe again.

Fear, Hurt, and Anger swept over her.

Her vision blurred with tears, she crumpled to the floor slowly, chest heaving from her muted sobs.

This was truly the worst night of her life.

Angry with herself for her earlier naivety, she only allowed herself a brief few moments to cry before picking herself up off the floor.

Trudging over to her bed, she climbed beneath the covers and fell asleep with her clothes and shoes still on.

After all, what was more source of dirt on her already soiled life?

* * *

"Wow that's some story." Andie said, gazing at her brother in law, who sat slumped down in the chair and gazing up at the ceiling. Damon had just recounted the events of his night and explained why he was so late coming over. After she had promptly laid into him for coming over her house at nearly 3 am, knowing that Stefan had work in the morning, and that the babies were sleeping soundly.

From the moment he walked in though, she had sensed that something was terribly wrong with him.

Even now, something was still wrong with him.

Her judicious green eyes critically assessed him, taking in his haggard appearance and sorrowed expression.

Her brother in law was trying to appear nonchalant but she knew he was feeling anything but ok.

"It seems to me like you actually like her" Andie stated after some time, knowing he was about to deny her words vehemently.

"Yeah right" Damon snorted, his expression uneasy as he tried to look anywhere but at his sister in law.

"She's just some poor little rich girl looking to piss daddy off"

"Then why are you so mad, you never get mad?" Andie queried perceptively, fighting the urge to smile.

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed"

"Is that why you've been drinking? Because you're annoyed."

"I don't know I guess" Damon shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"But you never drink"

"So!" Damon snapped, his voice rising markedly.

"So you like her," Andie grinned, no longer able to conceal her amusement.

"Whatever" Damon grumbled lowly, hoping that his expression would convey a calmness he certainly didn't feel.

His whole body felt tense, his mind racing.

He didn't like her right? He just felt bad about how he had treated right?

Andie couldn't help but smirk at his obvious inner battle, his warring emotions evident by the grimace plastered on his face.

It had been such a long time since Damon had taken an actual interest in a girl. Not since her.

"Its ok you know."

"What is?" Damon sighed, still aggravated.

"Its ok to like her. My sister would've wanted you to be happy"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Damon negated, his skin getting clammy again.

Memories raced through his mind.

Water.

Green eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't keep holding onto a ghost Damon"

"Fuck you, you don't know shit" His voice rose to a yell, panic seizing him.

He couldn't think about this right now, much less talk about it. It hurt too much.

"I know that Rose would've wanted you to be happy. I know that she'd hate to see you like this. I know that you miss you her. But she's dead Damon. She's dead and she's never coming back. "

* * *

**SO omg! Why didn't I know that Caroline had green eyes? This whole time I've been writing about her and she has green eyes instead of blue. I feel like such a dumbass! Lol. Why didn't any of you tell me? **

**But on another note, I can't wait until TVD returns! I'm just shocked at Elena's storyline. I mean I knew that they'd pull it eventually. But why Did Damon have to be responsible for it? Julie Plec makes me so angry sometimes! Who else thinks we should show up at her house and force her to write some DELENA juiciness and some good Klaroline scenes? Whose with me huh? Lol.. I'm just playing.**

**But I hope you all enjoy. This is kind of just a filler chapter. I'll probably be updating pretty soon because this story is my baby. I know I shouldn't be bias but I totally am. Also I'll be adding to The Delinquents soon, just having some writers block with that one.**

**I'm off to watch The walking dead and shameless!**


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter 8**

It was weird really, the way that someone she hadn't even known up until two weeks could make such a huge impact on her life. Even weirder though, was how much she cared about someone who apparently didn't give a fuck about her at all.

Or maybe it was just twisted, the way she cried over him, the way she would often glance at her phone as if expecting a call or text from him, the way she would overanalyze that night and his words and try to figure out what went wrong.

Whatever it was she just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that he just really and truly didn't care. How could she think so much about someone who wasn't even thinking of her at all? How could sex really not mean anything to him? How could that night have not meant anything to him? She couldn't even begin to understand it.

He had laughed with her, teased with her, and in some ways shared just a little of his soul to her and did that really not mean anything at all to him? Or had he been pretending? Or was she just fooling herself?

She didn't know how he felt, and it was killing her. The ambiguity of it all was just completely frustrating. None of it made sense to her. Every time she skimmed over the particulars and the details of the night it seemed like Damon had really liked her. But then if that were true how could he have acted the way he had? And most importantly why did she even care?

He had treated her like crap, like nothing but a piece of ass and like some sort of martyr apart of her still wanted him. Still ached for him with a craving desperation that made her feel pathetic and stupid.

How could she want him even though he had treated her like shit, and apparently had a girlfriend? A girl that he had conveniently neglected to mention, and also a girlfriend whose name wasn't Andy.

And the only way she had even found out about this girlfriend was because she badgered Caroline to add Damon as a friend on Facebook.

So not only was he an asshole, and a despoiler of innocents but he was also the type of guy who cheated on his girlfriend with multiple girls.

Elena almost felt sorry for her, but was too consumed with jealousy to really empathize. She hated his girlfriend. Hated her for having everything she wanted but could never get.

_Katherine Pierce. His girlfriend. _

_Bitch._

What did Katherine have that she didn't have? How did she manage to make a guy that cared about nothing at all care about her? Was her sex better? Did Damon think she was prettier? And did Katherine know Damon was cheating on her?

Ugh! She was going to drive herself insane with thoughts of Damon, she hated thinking about him, hated the fact that she still wanted him, but she just couldn't seem to shake him.

"You're doing it again aren't you" Caroline accused hysterically, her icy green gaze measuring her friend knowingly.

"Doing what again?" Elena snapped, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Caroline's perceptiveness was about as unwelcome as her thoughts of Damon, it was neither permitted nor invited. She didn't want her asking questions and she certainly didn't want to answer them.

"Thinking about your mystery guy, the one who took your virginity, I don't know why you won't just tell me his name. I tell you everything."

"You tell everyone everything" Elena joked.

"Don't try and change the subject, who is he?"

"It doesn't matter"

"If it doesn't matter then why are you still thinking about him after all this time?"

Elena's jaw hardened at that. Caroline had posed a good question. Why _was_ she still thinking about him after all this time?

"Look can we just get back to shopping?" Elena pushed the grocery cart forward, praying that her own ragged breathing didn't give away how disturbed she was.

She didn't want Caroline knowing her business. They weren't friends. Although they had been hanging out so often that it was starting to feel like they were on their way to becoming friends.

She wasn't sure if she was hanging out with her just to piss her father off, or because she actually liked her company. Whatever the reason, she couldn't deny that most of the time she actually enjoyed Caroline's company, this time not being one of them.

This time, Caroline was getting on her last nerves in only a way Caroline knew how to do.

"I don't get why we're here anyway," Caroline complained with a sulky expression. Clearly bored with something as mundane as grocery shopping, she needed some excitement.

"Because you're throwing a party and parties need food"

"No one actually eats at a party, no one cares about food, and people only come for the alcohol"

"Its still nice just to have " Elena lectured impatiently trying to conceal her agitation, talking to Caroline was pointless. She thought she knew everything.

"Whatever, So do you think Mystery guy is going to be at the party tonight?" Her excitement was so great it was tangible. She was quivering with it.

Apprehension slid through Elena rapidly, her skin suddenly cold and clammy, her breath hitched.

Would Damon be there? Did she want him to?

"Don't know. Don't care" The closed expression on Elena's face didn't change as she responded. She was the picture of indifference, but somewhere in the depths of her eyes was the silent heartbreak she was suffering.

The very same heartbreak she hoped no one would ever discover.

* * *

The smoky atmosphere in the basement was filled with as much noise and smoke as it was with people. Like the clouds of smoke that wisped and dissolved into the air, the people drifted aimlessly about with no set pattern to their steps.

Rap music blared through the BOSE speakers, its lyrics full of sex and drugs just like the teenagers that crowded the dark basement. Bodies grinded twisted and bumped into one another sexually, and Elena watched it all from her permanent spot on the wall. Longing for the abandon that so many of the people in the room obviously had, they didn't seem to care about anything and she cared too much about everything.

She knew that liquor would easily stave off all her inhibitions but she didn't want to drink tonight, she hated the taste of it. And liquor apparently made her do stupid things like sleeping with a complete stranger on a revenge whim.

"You gonna stand over here and hold up the wall all night or would you like to dance?" A male voice addressed her from behind. The voice was deep and sarcastic with a hint of a British accent in it.

Elena turned around slowly to respond with some type of clever rebuff but felt her words desert her as she gazed into a pair of soft brown eyes, eyes that held a hint of a smile in them and that seemed to know something that she didn't. They irritated her, intrigued her, she wanted to know more about them.

He was cute.

Kol Mikaelson's gaze quickened with interest as they perused the pretty brunette in front of him. His lips curved into a slight smile as he noted a stray tendril of hair that had escaped its bonds to tumble down her cheek. The mahogany strand seemed to be gleaming even in the dark basement. Fuck, she was beautiful. Mesmerized, he reached a finger to tuck the errand strand of hair back in its place but she stepped abruptly away. His smiled widened into a grin. He absolutely loved a challenge.

"Relax Love. I don't bite. I'm Kol"

"I'm Elena" She answered cautiously, still edgy about how the way he had taken it upon himself to touch her.

"You're beautiful Elena"

" Original. I bet you say that to all the girls"

"Only the ones I think are beautiful," He said with a knowing smile, grasping her hand softly. This time she didn't flinch as he slowly tugged on her hand pulling her towards him.

"Dance with me"

"Why should I?"

"Because it'll take your mind off whatever you've been standing here thinking about all night"

She looked at him uncertainly, tugging her hand to free it. "I don't dance"

"Tonight you do." And before she could object any further he pulled her towards the center of the basement where other people stood around dancing, talking, and drinking.

Gripping the span of her tiny waist he pulled her towards him softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

"Loosen up. You might actually have a good time," He chided softly.

Elena gulped convulsively, her whole body shaky with nerves. She didn't want or need any of the attention Kol was giving her. He was cute but she had suddenly come to understand that they were all the same and that they all wanted one thing.

"I'm not sleeping with you," She blurted out.

"I didn't ask you to. Relax. We're just dancing"

"Yeah well dancing leads to stuff"

"Not if you don't want it to"

"Well I don't"

"Are you always this difficult?" He mused, loving her fiery show of attitude.

The more they swayed, the more the tension slowly drained from her body. She realized they probably looked out of place swaying amongst a sea of people who were dancing fast to the rap music. But Kol didn't rush her; he took his time, unlike him, unlike Damon.

Damon who had only wanted one thing from her and left the moment he had gotten it.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to come at any moment. She hated that the mere thought of him weakened her resolve, that his memory could reduce her to tears in seconds. And most of all she hated herself for being so weak.

Burying her wet face into Kol's shirt she squeezed him tighter, basking in the glorious scent of his aftershave and cologne. He smelled nice. He _was_ nice. But he didn't make her feel the way Damon did. Why couldn't she fall for a nice guy like Kol? One who liked her just as much as she liked him?

"I'm going to get something to drink love. You want something?" Kol suddenly asked, slowly withdrawing her arms from around his neck.

She knew the answer before he was even done asking it " Yes thanks", Liquor would help to numb the pain. Help her to think less about a pair of blue eyes.

Sighing heavily Elena moved back to her spot against the wall as she waited for Kol to come back, her eyes scanning the throng of people that clustered the basement.

Anna was there, and as usual up to her typical slutty tricks to get attention. Instead of walking around with no top, she was a little bit tamer and wore a see through shirt on with no bra that exposed her nipple rings. _Talk about tacky._

Vicky and her clique stood in the middle of the floor dancing and laughing, high off something other than liquor.

Caroline and Tyler were making out,

_And then there was Damon. Shit._

_What was DAMON doing here? _

_Had Caroline invited him?_

_Did she figure out that he was the mystery guy?_

Elena's heart lurched in her chest, her breathing hitched, a flood of feelings rushing over her. Nervousness. Anger. Hurt. Excitement. Fear. Pride.

She didn't know what to do or how to act, had he seen her? Would he speak to her?

"Here you go" Kol's husky voice interrupted her silent mental war. She glanced up to see him smiling at her, and suddenly she wanted him to be Damon.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Here was a guy who liked her and seemingly respected her, and yet all she could think about was a guy who had callously taken her virginity and treated her like crap afterwards.

She was a glutton for punishment.

"Thank you" She murmured softly and accepted the plastic cup of beer, quickly imbibing its disgusting contents.

Her eyes searched the party, seeking Damon out, wondering where he had disappeared. It wasn't long before they found their intended target. He was in his usual stance, leaning casually against the wall like he didn't seem to give a fuck about anyone or anything.

Like he was untouchable. _He was._

Elena suddenly yearned to touch him, she just wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a smack or a loving touch.

"You ok?" Kol yelled into her ear over the loud blaring of the music.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She responded automatically, hoping that he couldn't sense how edgy she was.

"Good then lets dance" He pulled her to the dance floor before she could protest.

His hands flew to her waist and suddenly he was grinding into her and going to the pace of the music, obviously feeling the liquor he had just gulped down.

* * *

Damon was bored. If he had seen one party he had seen them all. And although Caroline Forbes was just as famous for her parties as she was for her reputation of being easy, he was still somehow bored.

Maybe he'd find the hot little blonde and have a good time with her, after all Caroline was always down for a good time.

Stifling the urge to yawn, he pretended to be interested in what some pretty brunette was saying, his vacant eyes shifting across the space of the basement in search of someone slightly less boring.

That's when he saw her.

Elena.

Shit.

Hadn't he known she might be here? Wasn't that the reason that he was here? At some lame high school party.

He grew uneasy, his heartbeat accelerated.

What was wrong with him? She had been just a piece of ass. An easy piece of available ass and yet here he was acting like a nervous schoolboy. It baffled him. Downright fucking infuriated him. He hated the reaction he had to her.

Suddenly he noticed that she wasn't alone, not at all.

Some guy stood hovering above her and smiling down at her like was the sun moon and stars. Damon gritted his teeth, his mouth curving into a snarl.

He had been staring at her, looking over her way. Would he come over? Say something? Her heart sped up at the possibility while her mind yelled DUMB ASS.

She knew it shouldn't matter what he said or did at this point because his actions in the past had been irredeemable and unforgivable. Steeling herself, she tried to ignore his glance and focus on Kol instead.

"So fucking beautiful" Kol whispered into the shell of ear, squeezing her slightly. She blushed in embarrassment, partially embarrassed by the compliment and even more embarrassed that she hadn't heard a word of what he was saying before that.

"Thank you" She whispered

"Kol, is that you!" A familiar voice shouted, causing the hairs on her body to stand up straight, her body quivered in a horrified delight.

Kol turned to face the culprit " Damon?"

"What's up man" Damon grinned lazily at him, his gaze shifting slightly to look at Elena.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she stole glances at him, trying not to be obvious. Both of them were. Gazing at each other whenever they thought the other wasn't looking and then quickly looking away before they got caught.

"Nothing much still doing this basketball shit"

"Yeah? That's what's up" Damon responded pretending to be interested as his heated gaze slid over the length of Elena's body, memories assailing his mind.

_Fuck she had been so tight. Tasted so good. He could still remember her moans. _

_Was she fucking Kol now? Did she hate him? And why the fuck wouldn't she look at him?_

Elena shifted uncomfortably in Kols arm that dangled loosely around her waist, wanting to flee and be anywhere but here. Damon kept looking at her in such an obvious blatant way that she was praying Kol didn't pick up on his heated glares.

She wanted him to just leave, or maybe stay. Ugh she hated herself for not having any willpower whereas he was concerned, if she were smart she'd stay mad at him and remember him as the asshole he truly was.

Noting the obvious regard for Elena Kol couldn't help but wonder why the fuck Damon was staring at his girl like she was a slab of meat "Hey man I forgot. This is Elena. Elena this is Damon"" He introduced them although he hadn't really wanted to, but Damon was making it so awkward he felt obligated to.

Giving him a flat cold look Elena glanced up at him "Hi", her response was short, cold, and unfeeling.

Damon was affronted and barely knew how to react. She hardly seemed like the girl he had laughed with, and frolicked in the pool with. The girl in front of him looked at him like he was the shit underneath her shoe or the scum of the earth.

_He supposed he deserved it. _

But if she wanted to play the nonchalance game then he was more then willing to play it with her, he had spent a lifetime honing his skill in this game.

"Hi" He responded in kind, his icy blue gaze hard and uncaring. "Anyways nice seeing you again Kol" Damon said briskly and walked off before he got a response.

Elena's fingers dug into the skin of her palms angrily, as she mentally recounted what had just happened. Damon had been a dick as usual. But this time it was almost as if he were expecting something from her. But what? Did he honestly think she'd greet him with welcome arms after the way he treated her that night? She may have been easy to him but she certainly wasn't stupid.

A part of her wanted him, longed to be touched by him, kiss him, but at the same time she knew her worth and refused to allow anyone to treat her that way. Even Damon.

He didn't respect her. So there could never be anything between them.

"I'll be back I'm going for some air" She heard herself say to Kol, but felt detached from the scene.

Struggling to hold back the tears she ran out into Caroline's backyard and into the fresh night air. Gulping for breath, she leaned against the house and tried to still her shaking body.

She couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You two make a cute couple" Damon's indolent tone interrupted, his mouth curved into a sarcastic smile.

She glared at him angrily, deciding that she wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of responding to him.

"He know about us?" Damon rose his eyes fractionally, his smirk widening.

"Fuck you" She hissed heatedly, genuinely surprised the moment the venomous words left her mouth. She didn't talk like that. This wasn't what she had learned in her etiquette lessons. Why was she allowing him to rile her up?

"Too late" He laughed.

"Screw you Damon. I'm not doing this with you" She retorted angrily turning to walk away from.

Suddenly she felt herself being yanked back by him and pushed up against the house.

"Let go of me," She snarled, tears forming in her eyes. Angry that she was even allowing him to get her, angry that she still wanted him, and angry about the fact she was about to cry in front of him.

Once again he was going to get the best of her.

At the disparaging thought she cried out and bucked against him to free herself of his hold.

He tightened his hold on her "I missed you. Didn't' you miss me?" He whispered into her ear softly, her body shivering involuntarily.

"Nope. Now let me go"

"Liar" He laughed knowingly, his free hand skimming the skin of her bare stomach.

"Let me go Damon."

"I will. But not until you admit it"

"There's nothing to admit" She retorted stubbornly, feeling the warm wet tears build up in her eyes and start a slow descent.

"Yes there is. You missed me. And I'm not letting you go until you admit it" He loosened his hold on her slightly.

Leaping onto the small advantage he had just given her, she broke free of his grasp and reached back and slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

"Don't you ever touch me again" She was fully crying now, and hated that he got to see just how upset she was.

Shifting his stinging jaw and staring at her with a puzzled expression he couldn't believe how upset she was, how much he had apparently hurt her.

He knew he had been a dick, but he didn't know he had hurt her this bad.

"I'm sorry. For everything" He spoke into the tensed silence, his words awkward and unconfident unlike his usual manner. He wasn't used to apologizing, ever.

"Don't be. " She cried before running off, not wanting him to see anymore of how she felt about him.

So I'm sure this is probably full of mistakes but I'm honestly too tired to care right now! Sorry if this update is a little weird. I haven't written for so long and I need to get back into the swing of things. So I hope you guys don't hate it too much. And I know things are a little rocky between these two but HE was such a dick to her before that it definitely shouldn't be easy to get back into her good graces.

OH &&& Aren't you all just so EXCITED that Damon got the girl! Team DELENA ! We waited four years, but it finally came.


End file.
